Isolation
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Part2 of Infection. The world is safe again, with a very large wall around Canada's Toronto region that's guarded by Presidents special forces, behind this wall, is whatever is left of the infection, a city that was left behind. It's been 8 years since, they are going back into it to see if anyones still alive..and how a city left in the dust would be like now.
1. 8 Years Since

It's been 8 years since the day all of Toronto and some Niagara region was infected, people- family, being turned into zombies.

The group was saved on a Island and took over into Buffalo, where a huge giant wall has been built around the city, so Toronto and far on could never be entered again...and no one and nothing could come out.

There was only one big gate door that would probably never open, but guards watched it 24/7, and cameras were fixed on it to see the other side, which was now turned into a very dark grey city, fallen old houses, only bones left of people and zombies, dead grass, old rusty cars.. they haven't seen a live one in 3 years..

Everything was probably dead and gone now, even the zombies.

But now, the President had a problem, the scientist dropped another chemical, and while keeping the scientist and the scientists assistants in a locked up windowed cell, the President had formed a team to finally go back, go back into what was behind that wall.

The gate hasn't been open for 8 years.

"You sure you can do this Soldier Hogart?" the old General asked, standing in a garage with a bunch of army boys as Jay stood there and nodded.

He was more buff now, some beard, just enough to look scruffy. Yup, he had went into the army. He had known the greatest man who was once in this army...

"_5 finger discount." 15 year old Jay told to Sean as the two planned to steal CDs from their mall and smirked to another, trying not to laugh. Being little punks as usual._

Jay's eyes were distant as that flashed through his memory and then looked at his General, "Yes sir I am."

"We're looking for a cure, find out if there was any. Check for surviviors." He chuckled, "Though doubt there's even one." He admitted.

Jay frowned deeply but nodded slowly.

The general went serious, "Okay, introduce me to your crack team!"

Jay led the man over to an army tank, infront of it a bunch of guys working on it, and then a few sitting at some computers on the side.

"You know Lucas sir." Jay nodded at his old friend who the General nodded at and he shook his hand.

Lucas was almost the same, just some tattoos now over his arms, a banner, tribal around his other upper arm, than a big swan with Isabella's name under it in cursive.

"Good luck on your mission." The General told Lucas, knowing the man had a past behind those walls. There was barely much survivers 8 years ago.

Jay nodded to the next person but before he could talk the General eyed the boy down and asked Jay, "Taking Stone huh?"

Peter stood there, his hair was short now, some hair on his chin, still skinny but big musceled arms now. His hair was brown now, grew out of dirty blonde. He stood tall and strong.

"Yes sir." He answered loudly.

The General eyed him more, "You gonna be okay sonny? This not too much for yeah?" he asked with a small laugh, looking at Jay.

Jay cracked a fake smile but didn't find it funny, Peter was actually a good fighter now. He had followed Jay into this, Lucas came in two years later. Guess the world seemed boring now to them not fighting for anything.

"No sir!" Peter answered.

"No ones been over that wall for 8 years."

"Yes sir, I know sir."

"It was terrifying back then, tons of infection, death." Sneered the General, trying to scare Peter.

Peter closed his eyes, remembering..

_"SARAH!" screamed Peter, trying to shoot the zombies that got passed everyones bullets. They were all biting into her legs though and she was crying, then began crying to shoot her. And he did. _

"I remember like yesterday General." Peter snapped back, calm but very seriously, looking at the General knowing he didn't have to go through what he did, shoot someone you were falling for.

"Okay." The General said, liking that answer and nodded appreciating at him

"And then we have Dean, and Mark." Jay nodded to the boys up top, they didn't know Dean, but you probably remember him from having a bad crisis with the old Paige Michealchuck.

"Boys." The General greeted them, good men!

"Then our brain, Anya." Jay ended, pointing to the girl at the computer. Anya was all grown up, sexy, curvy, yet still rocked those little nerdy glasses, and the computer like a wiz.

Sometimes Lucas liked to play and made her wear them when they got a little..frisky, you could say. She'd look like a sexy libarian.

Yeah yeah, the two got together, took awhile for him to see she actually wanted him though, even if she was obvious, it only took Manny screaming it in their faces while she was having Jay's baby and they were trying to say 'hello' again after the reunion.

Now, they were engaged.

Her hair was dark brown now too, and longer.

Other than that though, everyone still looked young, Jay oldest being 28. Anya youngest at 26.

The General nodded, "Lets get going men!"

"Sir yes sir!" Mark and Dean chanted like robots and they made their way out of the garage, Mark got in and rolled the tank out.

It was midnight, and dark, but army lights shined and so did the trucks and tanks.

Jay walked to the army truck he was going to drive with all the weapons, supplies and food they'd need.

Leaning on it, was Spinner.

"What's this?" The General asked Jay, walking over to Spinner who leaned off when he saw them and nodded in greetment.

"My friend." Jay told the General uneasily, "I know he's not part of the force sir but he was with me when we escaped the hell behind that wall." Jay said, pointing toward the big wall, blocking them from the other side, "He'd do you good."

The General sized Spinner up and down, "Who are you? What do you do?"

"Names Gavin." Spinner said, swallowing the lump in his throat, "I'm a cop."

"Cop huh?" General thought about it and slowly nodded, putting his hand out, "Welcome to the team."

Spinner looked shocked at Jay then smiled to the General, shaking his hand.

Anya and Lucas came up behind, and stared at the wall. On it, was pictures, old candles, old flowers, some new flowers, against it.

People treated the wall like a grave, old baby pictures on it, family pictures, poems.

It was sad to look at.

"Alright, tomorrow night, 8pm sharp, you 6 go in there." He pointed at the huge gate between the wall.

They all stared at it with wide eyes, even though have been trained for two years for it now.

"Just my team sir?" Jay asked, the general nodded. No more? Jay thought. Wierd..

"Yes." Spoke the General, "We are quite sure there is no more living human or thing behind that wall Hogart. You guys will be fine."

"Okay." Nodded Jay.

"Find the cure, get in, get out." Ordered the man.

"Understandable."

"Thankyou. Gentlemen..lady." The general nodded to Anya too who smiled softly and watched him go.

Lucas put an arm around Anya, "What a dick." He finally spoke like a human again.

"Whatever, least we got this opportunity." Said Anya.

"Who else is jumping for it? It's a death trap." Admitted Spinner, not convinced EVERYTHING was dead behind that gate.

Maybe because what he feared most use to be behind that gate.

"I've worked here 7 years, there really has been no sign of any living persons." Jay admitted. It made him feel hopeless but, someone taught him to keep holding on.

"So why are we going?" Lucas asked him.

"Just to make sure." Jay said, with a shrug.

"You still hope their alive? Anyone that we know?" Anya asked curiously.

Jay sighed, but nodded, "I'm hoping, yeah, and I think we owe it to them." He confirms, they slowly nodded, agreeing.

Specailly Sean, even though there was no chance he would still be alive with that massive explosion, but what he did was heroic, he showed others should fight for people. They would do just that, see if there was other survivors.

"We'll see everyone here tomorrow at 8." Jay demanded and they agreed.

"Tomorrow." Anya said, grabbing Lucas' hands, her diamond ring flashing and they left.

"Babe! I'm home." Jay called, walking into his big house, wasn't huge but average, and cozy. Enough where people didn't call him trailer trash anymore.

That was a plus!

A girl ran to him squeeling and hugged around his waist, he grinned, looking down, putting his hand on her head, running his fingers through her long brown hair.

Like her mothers.

"Hi Daddy." She greeted so innocently. She had big blue eyes like he did.

"Hey Dakota, baby." He greets, kissing the top of her head and picked her up, her legs swung around him and he crossed his arms around her butt, her hands on his shoulder.

He went to go upstairs til the doorbell rang, he gave it an odd look.

"I'm going to Andreas house for a sleepover!" Dakota said happily

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Are you?" he asked and pouted silly, "Daddy's going to miss you alot though, you sure you have to go?"

She giggled loudly, "Daddy I need to make friends, I can't be a loner like you were in school!" she joked playfully and laughed at her own joke as he snickered, eyeing her evily playfully.

She had sass like her mother and teased as much as her father.

"Lies, your mother told you." Jay insisted, putting her down and opened the door where she went and hugged another little girl who waited for her.

"Hey Jayson." Greeted an older woman, the other girls mother.

Jay just nodded and waved then waved to Dakota who smiled, "Bye Daddy!" she ran out and he held the door open, watching her go.

For some reason, he wished she'd stay at least tonight, he would never admit it out loud but he was scared to cross that wall again.

Dakota then stopped when the other woman opened her vans door for her, she then said something and ran back to Jay.

Jay gave a look until he smirked, bending down as she hugged him tightly again and kissed his cheek.

"Love you Daddy!" she was a sucker for her father, daddy's little girl.

"Bye pretty girl." He whispered, hugging her even tighter until she complained and he chuckled, letting her go and she ran back to her friends car.

He shut the door after they were out of sight down the road and went up the stairs into the kitchen.

Manny was leaning on the kitchen counter, still looking as nervous as she did the day he told her he was doing this, and that was a year ago.

She knew tomorrow was finally the day.

"You didn't tell her right?" Jay asked, snapping her out of it, she even gasped, too in thought to even notice him come in.

She looked the same as 8 years ago, just beautiful.

She then took a deep shakey breath, "She wouldn't understand even I did, we haven't explained what's behind that wall to her yet." She said as he came over and went to kiss her.

She was so upset he was still going, she let him go the last time, she didn't want to do it again, she felt she could be selfish now, they had a family. He shouldn't be going back! But he insisted it was zombie free, and he worked in the army, army had freaky ways of finding that out right?

She moved her head to the side and he frowned, but kissed her cheek just as happily.

"Don't teenagers learn it in highschool now as some history lesson?" Jay joked, but was serious, they actually did.

They called it the Doomsday 2009.

"She's only 7." Whispered Manny, not highschool just yet.

Silence.

"I don't want you going." Manny finally pleaded.

"I want to go." Another voice said, coming into the kitchen.

Jay's eyes were on Manny and gave her a very annoyed look. Manny smiled innocently up at him and he turned.

Emma.

Emma still had longish blonde hair, she had put brown low lights in it and her skin was tanned again like it use to be in highschool. After the zombie attack, she kind of hermitted herself inside and got really pale, anti social, it took more than a year. It was hard for her to get over what Sean did.

Here she was though, 27 years old, still young looking as she was in college, she was a journalist now, for the newspaper, about the environment. Hmph, ofcourse. Sean would of been proud.

Did she date? Yes. IF you called ranting about Sean on the date, and the date giving up at the end of the night, dating. This one guy almost made it, she moved to LA with him and they even almost got married, but Emma panicked and ran off, she moved on quickly, which was very bizarre to Manny but she was glad to have her friend back in Buffalo.

"You told her." Jay said to Manny, looking and turned to Emma now though who just smiled in a 'ha ha' way.

"I did." Manny nodded, guilty and groaned, "I don't want either of you going!"

"I want to go!" both Jay and Emma yelled.

Jay huffed and glared at Emma, "You're not going!" he exclaimed, "Besides, you can't anyways, not allowed, you're not really a soldier or anyway connected to the army." He taunts.

"You got Spinner in! I already made him confess it. And he's bringing Jane!" Emma fought back.

"He didn't tell me that." Jay insisted, clueless but not suprized, the two were married now, and Jane was an amazing shooter, she owned a gun store now.

..for a girl, she was such a man.. made Jay question Spinner's true sexuality.

"He said you have your own truck, you can hide us in it and we can sneak in." Emma insisted.

"You aren't going." Jay declared.

"JAY!"

"YOUR NOT GOING EMMA!" he yelled back, she shut her mouth and he pointed at his wife, "You'll stay here, with Manny, and you'll be safe!"

Manny sadly looked at Emma whose eyes tears up but she tried hiding it with a hard glare and stormed passed Jay who softened and tried to stop her. She pushed him away from her and stormed down the stairs, opening and slamming shut the front door.

"Ow." Jay said, rubbing his chest where she pushed, "She's getting strong.." he joked.

Manny nodded and shrugged, "We've been taking those boxing classes for a year now."

"Remind me to not fight with you then." He jokes.

"Then stop fighting me on this." Whispered Manny seriously, giving him pleading eyes.

He shook his head no, "I love you, and I love Dakota, but I'm not changing my mind. I'm going."

Manny bit her lip and sadly looked down, but nodded, "Okay." She breaths and turns to the stove, going back to cooking.


	2. Zombies, In Your Head

Emma listened to the Cranberries Cd in her car, music flowing as she drove, wind from the opened window blowing through her hair.

_**Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence cause of silence  
Who are we mistaken?**_

It was a bright summer day, beautiful, trees swaying, green grass everywhere.

She stopped at a red light and the song took over her.

_**But you see, it's not me, it's not my family  
In your head, in your head they are fighting**_

Emma closed her eyes, memories flashing over her like it was yesterday.

_**With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns**_

She remembered bending as Kelly sat in a chair, turning into one of **them**, he had tried cracking a joke from his exhausted lips and she laughed, but tears poured from her eyes. He was asked to be shot by Sean, but Paige ended up doing it.

_**In your head, in your head, they are crying**_

Emma held the steering wheel and rested her head on it, closing her eyes tighter, the painful memories crossing her mind, a million at once. She remembered Sean making love to her, dancing on the roof top, shooting down her first zombie right beside him, him kissing her goodbye..

_**In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey, hey  
What's in your head, in your head**_

A very memorable flashback went through her head,

Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

_Emma and Sean were kissing, she pulled away to say, "I love you so much." let one tear slip, he brushed it with his thumb, "You have no idea how happy I am we found another again..specailly during this." She said._

_"Wish it was sooner." Whispered Sean, leaning his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, still sorry about that._

_Emma smiled sadly and shrugged, "Atleast it happened." He nodded, slipping her little hands into his and holding them to his heart._

_Some people started to yelp, and cry out. Some 'run inside' as rain began to pour. Everyone but Sean and Emma ran in, slowly swaying with her arms now around his neck, dancing in the rain._

Emma gasped, coming out of her flashback and whipped her tears, the honk from the car behind her scared her, the light was green, Emma began to drive again, but lost so much in thought

_**Oh, do, do, dou, do, do, dou, do, do  
Dou, do, do, dou, dou, do, do, dou**_

Even though there was horrifying memories, there was good too. When the girls got ready for 'their dance', Emma remembered all the smiling faces, even Sarah's.

She remembered the guys always playing playstation on that BEST BUY couch.

She remembered the 'nerds' always being in the camera room, Danny, Toby and Peter.

She remembered playing with Baby, her old husky.

.. She remembered the very detailed ways Sean would kiss her, kiss her weak spots, make her feel..

Emma tried to stop crying, 8 years and she was still a wreck. No wonder guys couldn't stand her damaged ways, even though she made it worse and ruined it herself on porpose sometimes. Whatever, still young, still sexy, still fit.

Just no other guy out there for her..

Did she think Sean was alive? Course not..they watched him burn with the rest of the zombies, but she wanted to find something, look at everything now..have closure.

Maybe she'd be normal after that?

(Song: Down with the sickness-Disturbed.)

_**Can you feel that? Oh wa ah ah ah!**_

_**Oh wa ah ah.**_

The boys did their last touch up on their army tank when Mark peeked his head out, he was a ginger, pale, a bit older than them but respected Jay enough to treat him like a superior.

"We're good to go." He said to him. It was now night, coming onto 8 oclock pm.

He nodded, walking to his truck, he peeked in, and there was Jane, "Jane.." he drifts, but smirked.

She smirked back, "Hi." She innocently greets.

"Gates open in 10, 9. 8..." a big speaker spoke with a womens voice, counting down the seconds until the walls gate finally came down.

Even Jay felt the bad, scared feeling in his gut as he waited for it to fall. The candles on the wall were lit, everyone had heard it was opening, no one was allowed to enter the gate before this wall though when it came down, but they left newer flowers this morning for them.

There were some new posters on it, asking the soldiers to look for a person with whoevers picture was on it. Insane how people still thought there was anything alive in there.

"3, 2, 1.." the gate started opening.

Anya even let a tear slip.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." Manny muttered to Emma who drove her red corvette car. Yes, they got a lot of money after coming to buffalo, the only survivors basically got life pensions.

Emma sighed, "I need to do this Manny." She looked at her bestfriend with a pleading look.

Manny nodded, "I know." She whispered, then got out of the car.

They were at the border like gate that blocked off anyone going to the walls gate unless you were a soldier. A pole was bent down infront of Emma's car so she couldn't pass.

"Hello?" Manny went to the office door where a soldier peeked out and glared to then gawk. Manny wore her tightest black dress.

Thankgod for not being pregnant anymore!

"Sorry." Smirked Manny, trying to get his attention away from the gates pole, "I just needed to talk to my husband, he works here, Mr Hogart."

"Shame such a pretty young woman like you is already hitched up." He said, flirting, and taking his eyes off the gate.

Manny looked at Emma who was already doing it, she pushed heavily on the gas pedal and her car took off, breaking the pole in half and she sped so fast she made it through the walls gate when it opened, the tank went in first, then Jay's truck, then Emma's just as the gate was closing behind them again.

It was such a difference to the other side, even if just night, the other side had no light, the grass was gone, and there was no sign of any living thing, rusty houses around them, beat in old road.

The tank stopped first, then the truck which made a loud break. Emma swiftly stopped her car and rolled her eyes, getting out. Jay had slammed his truck door shut and stormed over to her car.

Mark peeked his head out of the tank, "Sir!" he yelled at Jay as if he didn't see Emma and pointed at her incrediously.

Jay grabbed her arm roughly but Emma wasn't going to stand for that, "Gates already almost back up, there's no point in fighting me." She snapped.

He clenched his teeth hard but scoffed and let her go. Emma swore he had some silent promise with himself to keep her safe, for Sean or something, it was damn annoying at times!

Dead had poked his head out of the tank too, "Hey! What are we doing with blondie?" he asked, giving Emma a 'who the hell are you' look.

"I can take care of myself." She assured him, giving him a 'bite me' stare.

"you let her come?" Mark stared at Jay in horror, who would to that to an innocent little lady?

How little he knew her.

"I didn't LET her." Growled Jay.

"Should of said no." Dean said, annoyed.

"She doesn't really listen to the word no." Jay shared a look with Emma.

Emma just smiled proudly as Jane hopped out of Jay's truck, "Hell with that old thing, I'm riding with Em." She confirms and gets in the car.

Jay gave Emma a look until he nodded, nothing to do now, gate was up, and didn't come down until same day and time next week.

They drove slowly, getting more into town now, it was so gloomy, so dark. The houses looked so rusty, burnt down, every window smashed, street poles pushed down. Graffiti everywhere on old cars, walls, some of it was art, some asking for help, SOS, saying Hell is here.

Emma and Jane frowned, driving with another and watching it all.

They stopped near the old kids hangout, the ravine. It was actually okay, probably the last living grass, they parked next to another and got out.

"Grab a bag each." Said Mark, throwing one to everyone each, a tent, Emma guessed and opened up to nod, she was right.

Dean went to her and winked, "Unless you wana bunk with me?" he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes but then looked around, it was kind of really creepy...being back, not knowing was or if anything still roamed.

"She's with me." Snapped Jay, walking to Emma and throwing her tent back and began setting there's up.

They slept head to toe, and Jay couldn't help but laugh at her when she put up a towel when she changed into a tank top and baggy grey pants.

"Don't look!" she hissed.

Jay leaned back lying on his elbows in his sleeping bag, "You know, even though Manny doesn't like any reminder, I have seen..parts, before of you." he noted.

"Shut up!" Emma quickly yelled and then finished, "Ok done." She grabbed the towel and placed in down, getting comfy.

"Great." He rolled his eyes at her, "Go to sleep." He said, getting comfortable.

"My intentions." She said but let out a tiny giggle.

She liked hers and Jay's relationship now, almost like good friends, more like annoying brother and sister though.

"Jay?" Emma then asked, a few moments later.

He opened his eyes and sighed, "Yes?" he teased, but then heard it, some sort of, echo of.. cheering? It was distanted but.. sounded like it was getting closer.

"What is that?" Emma asked, fearfully.

He grabbed his gun and got up, she followed him out, the others were coming out of their tents, hearing it too.

"What's that noise?" Spinner asked.

"DEAN!" yelled Anya but was too late, someone had shot an arrow and it sliced right through his head.

The cheering got loud, like they were right around them.

"TAKE COVER!" Mark yelled.

Lucas grabbed his gun, "DON'T COVER! FUCKING SHOOT!" he shouted and began, Jay joined in and more people or whatever these things were started to run at them.

Emma yelped when one ran for her, she froze, trying to look at the attacker, it looked..human? It actually looked like a cavemen but with a lot of tattoos.

"GRAB A GUN!" Jay yelled at her.

Emma didn't have time, she used her boxing skills, she punched the guy, Sean would of been proud of that one!

He swung back quick though and Emma dodged it then kicked the guy where the sun don't shine.

He groaned and fell down.

Jane was going to shoot until someone grabbed her, "SPINNER!" she screamed. Spinners mouth dropped and went to save her but got grabbed himself and hit over the head with a rock by one of the attackers.

"Wait! Wait!" yelled Jay, just as Mark got shot in the stomach. Jays eyes widened, watching his man fall to his knees, blood seeping from his mouth , and then he dropped to his knees, then face first fell to the ground, dead.

He closed his eyes and felt himself grabbed now, along with everyone.

These cave men, Indian looking people cheered again, congradulating another on their 'catch'.

"We want to talk to someone!" Lucas yelled, trying to talk first before anyone else got killed.

Jane was even crying, this was a shock! She was held by two men, "What's going on!" who were these people? Where the hell did they come from?

"Who are you?" one guy asked, stepping forward, he was very buff, looking almost like Vin Diesel, only wearing nothing but brown baggy capris that were a bit ripped on the ends, "You are from Sawyers side, aren't you!"

"Sa-who?" Lucas was confused.

One said, "Look at their clothes.."

"Looks so clean..new."another whispered, a bunch of weirdo's gawking the team.

"We come from the wall!" Anya exclaimed, wanting to explain the situation, they were here to talk, not hurt. Maybe help too!

"ANYA! SHH!" hissed Lucas at his fiancé, these people weren't very stable.

"The wall?" Billy asked, and eyed Anya, "What wall?"

Silence.

Lucas gave her a warning look not to tell. They didn't know how crazy these guys were.

"you can't be possibly speaking about.. **thee** wall. Are you?" Billy couldn't help but to ask, he looked around 30.. he must know a lot about the wall, the others looked a bit clueless.

"No." Anya whimpered, lying. That was until Billy looked at Lucas and then brought up one of their own guns to Anya's head.

"Are you?" Billy asked.

Lucas yelled, "Yes!" he breathed in sharply, he couldn't stand if she got hurt.

"How? It hasn't been open for YEARS!" hissed Billy, still not believing but interested.

"JUST KILL EM BILLY!" one shouted.

Emma's eyes widened looking around at all of them, they looked so..animalistic.

"We can have food for days." One said with a devilish grin. Oh MY god!

Cannibles?

"Oh my god." Emma couldn't help but say outloud.

Lying or not, Billy was interested and he was sure their leader would be too. He nodded to his men, "Take them to the prison." He said, pointing to them.

Some groaned, disappointed, but the ones holding the victims, pushed them forward.

Billy stopped infront of Emma and the guy who held her stopped when Billy grabbed her face. Emma tried to struggle out and glared at him.

"Take this one to the suit." He said with a sly grin.

Emma's eyes widened, why? Why just her? She looked at Jay, scared. He tried to fight hard to get out of his hold but couldn't as she was dragged off.

"NO!"


	3. It's A Mad House

Emma was taken, Jay was still struggling and Spinner had gotten loose and tried to run for her too to be knocked out again.

"LET US GO!" yelled Jane, they were bringing them to what looked like an old school bus, the top ripped off and the walls barb wired, like an old prison truck.

"Found another!" said one, dragging a tired unaware of what was happening, Peter.

Anya was pushed in first, then Lucas, he instantly wrapped his arms around her protectively and she hid into his arms.

Jay swung his elbow back, punching one guy out then the other when he brought his fist back.

"GET HIM!" Billy yelled, one went for him and Jay knocked him out too til one sucker kicked him from behind and he fell to the ground for Billy to walk up to him, "Nighty night." He said.

He raised his foot and kicked Jay so hard it knocked him out too.

It was all black, they were on the bus, oddly enough it wasn't driving, horses carried it, like a carriage.

Jay groaned quietly and opened his eyes. Only 6 cavemen now, but still, too afraid to do anything, they had no idea what these people were capable of.

Did the survive the attack of zombies? Were they zombies in another kind of form? Could zombies learn the ability to speak? No..that's stupid. He watched the guy near the front directing the horses, his chest was rizing, a lot, since being a heavier man. They were human.

Jay closed his eyes, Billy hit him good. He'd find that sick fuck soon.

Jay then heard a shriek, and then some shouting, a few punches being thrown and the bus stopped abruptly.

"Jay, wake up!" Peter hissed at him, Jay groaned louder this time, he was. He finally opened his eyes to see bus' door being ripped off, someone was ambushing the bus.

Jay sat in one seat, Spinner in the next, Lucas in the other, it went one by one, like a school bus.

What now?

A man who wore a leather jacket came on, throwing the guy at the front right off the bus. He had jeans on and a white shirt, with some dirt on it, on. He was a handsome young guy, dark features, defiantly mysterious, and dangerous.

He held a sword and dug it into another cave mans stomach, another guy grabbed his gun and aimed it but the man grabbed his own gun from his jacket and shot him first.

"I have one too." He taunted.

Another guy came on the bus, a bit younger, had a Mohawk, punk looking. 16 maybe! He was tossed the mans sword and did some great work with it, stabbing another one as the man shot the last 5th man.

The last man was the 6th, the very last one. Jane did the favor of leaning over her seat and grabbed his head before cracking it.

The guys stared at her, even their 'saviors'. The man nodded, impressed, "Alright, come on." He insisted and walked to the door with the boy until they turned when they didn't move, "If you want to live." He taunts.

They got up at once.

He led them through some woods, they had to run. He had shouted that his name was Damon, and Mohawk kid was Drew. If memory was still well, he was leading them toward old Degrassi high..which.. as they all stood infront of it..was now all crumbled down, with trash thrown onto it, but to the left in the old parking lot, a bunch of fire pits were around, like little bonfires, music was blasting, very metal music, almost everyone was punk looking or just casual. Least they weren't cavemen.

The stage suddenly lit up and everyone cheered, clapped and some started to dance to music that started blasting.

It startled some of the team and Jay looked around in awe. What the fuck had happened here?

"This is nuts." Spinner said, reading his mind.

"What is this place?" Anya squeeked out, Damon went to answer-

"This is _our_ place, so why don't you be nice little guests and stop insulting our new way of life?" the voice belonged to a woman whose high heel boots crossed perfectly each step she took toward them. She wore tight black jeans and a black tank belly top, her amazing tanned body showing off with her long long brown hair in natural curls.

Mia.

Everybody stared, Anya blinked and then stared up at Lucas who was still in shock.

Mia looked right back at Lucas, a little mix of 'hey how you've been' and 'I'm shocked to see you still alive too'.

"Someone wants to meet you." Mia told him, raising her eyebrow.

Being her someone else walked up, a girl with even longer brown hair, down to her belly botton, wavy hair almost like Mia's, but a stone hard unreadable look on her pretty little face..just like her dad.

Isabella.

Lucas' mouth dropped and he fell to his knees.

They were alive.

Meanwhile, Emma kicked one guard that held her into the stomach and he winced in pain, shoving her back into some holding cell.

"Bitch knows how to fight!" he hissed.

"The others got ambushed, our other prisoners got taken." Hissed Billy, "Probably Sawyers people."

"No doubt." Growled the guard, he shut the cell harshly on Emma, a dramatic close of gate so she'd get the picture she'd be here for a while.

She glared from the ground, sitting on her butt and looked at the arm she fell on, just a bit of a scratch and bruise.

"Whatever.." Billy drifts eyeing Emma, holding the cells bars and smirking, eyeing her up, "we got this little kitten..boss will love her." He tilts his head curiously at Emma.

Emma swallowed hard, she was abit scared. Boss?

"Are you guys really from the wall?" he asked, grinning a bit like he wanted to be in on some joke.

Emma just shut her mouth, not wanting to talk.

Back to the others..

"How did you make it out alive?" asked a breathless Lucas, in awe of Isbella as he went to cup her face, now standing.

She moved back a bit afraid of the stranger and Damon stepped forward, putting his hands on her shoulders protectingly.

Mia watched Lucas' face look as if he's been stung.

"Izzy, this is your Dad." She sized Lucas up and down, "Your real one."

Isabella's mouth fell, looking up at him and then back at Damon, she went to open her mouth-

_**BAM!**_

Peter was sent to the floor hard, Mia stood over him shaking her fist, "And that's for leaving me behind!" she kicked him in the back and he groaned, curling up a bit

He deserved that.

"Your lucky this is all I wanted to do to you." Mia told him and backed up, Damons hand slipping into hers.

Oohh, got it.

Well, Jane even had to admit, guy was hot! And so was she..having this cool little bad ass thing going on for her.

"Lucky?" Peter joked, crawling up.

Mia looked at everyone as she answered, "Murder isn't a crime here any longer, it's common sence." She confirmed.

Jay and Spinner shared a look, Jay narrowed his eyes at Mia, "What else has changed?"

"Look around." Laughed Damon, "Everything."

"But what's going on? Where's the zombies? How has everyone lived so long?" Anya asked, shaking her head confused.

She also was having trouble concentrating, watching Lucas staring at Izzy and Mia. Did he want Mia back? Was Anya just a rebound?

"Zombies died out 4 years ago." Mia said, crossing her arms as she eyed Anyas reaction to Lucas seeing them again.

Were they together? She eyed a ring on her finger. Hmm..

Meanwhile..

Emma had a little dirt of her grey cotton pants, and a little blood on the bottom of her white tank top where she accidently rubbed her arms blood.

She ran a hand through her long hair and looked around, waiting.. until the door opened and the guard grinned madly at her.

"King will see you now." He said as if it was a bad threat.

"Oh wow, Toronto has a King now?" Emma taunted raising an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, he had none of it though, walking in with another guard and they each grabbed an arm and walked her out.

The prison was like an old medival one, fire lit up on walls by torches and then when they came out of the prison, they was a gladiator type of stage, then through that, a castle, it use to be an old musceum.. but now was actually used as a castle..but where did the big Gladiator stage come from? Emma tried to hide her panic.. what'd they use that for?

Emma was brought into the castle, and many other guards and randoms stood around the walls as she was brought down the middle towards a thrown.

There, sat a man, watching her with smoldering eyes. He'd be handsome if he didn't look seem so life threatening, insane..

"hmm.." he spoke, deep voiced, "She is beautiful. Haven't seen a girl like this in years." He says, tilting his head at Emma.

Emma tried to struggle again but it was no use, she looked up at him fearfully as he stood.

"Don't fear me.. me and you can get along rather nicely..." he insisted, running a finger down her cheek. Emma seemed to calm and he smirked, nodding to the guards to let her go, but as he did, Emma punched him, good and hard that his hand held his cheek for a moment, and he turned back glaring, clenching his jaw.

The guards grabbed her again roughly.

"Only a sawyers girl could hit like that." Spat the 'King Adams'. You know.. he kind of looked like that Nate guy from the TV show Gossip Girl.. if he wasn't so insane, a cannibal and potential rapist.

"WE don't know who the hell you're talking about, **where **are my friends!" Emma exclaimed.

They ignored her, one of the guards asking Adam, "King Adams..are you okay?" he just nodded, rubbing his jaw one more time.

"It's okay.." growled the King, glaring into Emma's eyes, "..she's **new**, she'll find out our ways _**very**_** soon.**" It was a promise tone.

Along the walls were what Emma guessed other prisoners, unlike the guards, they wore dark grey pants like the ones Billy wore, a bit ripped up at the ends, with black hoodies, the hoods over their heads as if not good enough to show. One stepped forward as if to help Emma, and he/she got knocked down to the ground and kicked, when ordered to get up, they did so, as if the kicking barely hurt them. It looked maybe a man..the body looked buff.

Emma looked around fearfully now, what has this mad city come to? It's like the came back to the 1800s.

"Take her to my chamber." Was all King Adams said, while smirking.

Emma fought again, and this time, harder, she jabbed her foot down on the one guards foot and shot her knee up into the others mans crotch.

The other prisoner that went to help her before, shot back up, punching the guards easily that had just beat him down.

"GUARDS!" yelled King Adams, backing up and sitting down again as he watched the chaos.

The prisoner grabbed Emma, with a hoody still on and barely light in the room, she couldn't see her face. Her guards came after her again through and the prisoner took two protectful steps infront of Emma, the #1 guard swung at him, and he dodged it, came up, pounded the guard so hard in the face everyone heard the smack. The guard fell back hard that the back of his head hit first and then his feet with a thud.

The other guard #2 brought his sword out and Emma's eyes widened to the prisoner who stood there, they didn't have a chance! But he stood, ready for it and took his hood off, rolling up his sleeves, ready.

Emma stared in horror. Sean Cameron was that prisoner.


	4. You're Irresistable

"Cameron!" even the King hissed his name with pure hate, Billy had come back in and his eyes widened.

Emma assumed they've met, the King rised and yelled at all his guards now.

"KILL HIM!" he madly shouted pointing at Sean, Emma's heart raced, so she wasn't seeing him, he was really there.

Emma watched Sean dodge left to right, ignoring the swings of the sword until the guard got it stuck in the ground, Sean took the moment to back hand him, sending him to the ground and picked the sword up himself.

He easily used it, and the Sean Cameron from before knew nothing of or about swording, but he used it like a master.

He was still Sean, maybe a bit even more musceled if possible, the same 6 pack between his hoody showing off, his hair still the way she liked it, above his shoulders, wavyish, and some facial hair on his chin.

He stabbed a few guards before he turned, he looked at Emma so hard it almost went through her. He grabbed her again without any words and raced out the door behind the King.

The King yelled at his men to chase them.

They ran through the prison, and out the front gate, Sean swung Emma back just before an axe came down on her. Emma stopped breathed as she gasped and watched him kicked the axe thrower in the stomach, the guard doubled back and fell, letting go of the axe as he did.

Sean easily caught the axe in the air and then swung it down, hard, Emma even cringed when it dug into the mans chest.

Sean grabbed her again and they went running through the woods, Emma was falling behind a bit, and she was a fit toned girl okay? What the hell were these guys eating? But whenever she fell he seemed to just lift her back up quickly with an arm wrapped around her waist until she grabbed his hand again and kept on running.

They ran until they stopped at old, old apartment building, clearly the elevators didn't work, but they ran up many stairs, Emma couldn't do anymore by the 10th and leaned on the rails. He turned, and let her breath, she did so, hard, and let her eyes travel up him, he didn't give her long, cause when her eyes traveled up his bare chest to those icy blue eyes, he looked away, and continued again.

Was he a friggen mute or something? WHY wouldn't he TALK to her?

Emma groaned but kept running up with him.

Meanwhile, Jay and the team walked with Mia and Damon into a building where some of their people were being stitched up, helped, like a hospital or something.

"Are any of you hurt?" Damon asked, looking at everyone. They all shook their heads.

"We're missing one though." Jay said, "We need to go back and find Emma."

"There's no going back." Damon said with a deep chuckle, looking at Mia for her to laugh with him but she eyed Jay.

"Whose missing?" she asked curiously.

"Emma. Emma Nelson." He said.

Mia didn't know her well, she was good friends with JT though when they dated until he passed.. she was a good person, always so 'save the world'..which was iroic with how it turned out.

"We can't go out there." Damon told her in a whisper, seeing that curious look on her face he knew too well.

Mia looked at Lucas, he nodded a bit at her as if saying they really did need to go back for her, and they wouldn't give up.

"You realize she's probably on their side now right? And theres a war between us." Mia told them.

"War?" Anya asked, wanting to hear more.

Damon looked at her like she was stupid, maybe because they've lived through this hell for so long.

"We both believe in no laws now." Damon began to explain, taking his leather jack off and sitting, they all did, Mia stood beside him, her hand on his shoulder, gazing down at him lovingly.

Anya looked at Lucas for any sign of jealously, nothing, he was too into the story as he sat beside her, leaning forward.

"But, their side is a bit more animalistic, they eat people because they are desperate for food, we are more careful, we've stored safely and we're growing on the last farm still sanding. They have no rules to respect another, just the King, where as we don't have one, but we all do fight with another whenever they try to attack but.." Damon drifted off, looking at Mia.

Mia quietly went on, "Our side isn't so humble either. Murder, like I said, is looked upon, not a big deal, even though we try not to do it so we have more people to fight wars with us."

"There hasn't been a war in a year..but things are getting stressful again." Damon admitted.

Isebella came in and Lucas sat up straight, she kept walking through and went into another room. Lucas quietly excused himself and went after her.

"Uh oh, Daddy wants to talk one on one." Drew said, the Mohawk boy.

Lucas eyed the punk but then softly looked at Izzy.

"Just wanted to talk to Izzy." He quietly and softly spoke, hoping she'd let him.

"Isabella." She corrected, she eyed him as closely as he eyed her.

"You'll always be my Izzy." He breathed, confessing. He saw a little bit of softening behind her eyes but she quickly hid it and glared.

Drew took notice to the moment though and coughed, "Going to go for a smoke ." he told Izzy, kissing her head and leaving, nodding at Lucas. He did respect him, guy knew how to fight.

Lucas just nodded back and then sat infront of Izzy, but she spoke first, crossing her arms. "I don't owe you anything, whatever you have to say, your lucky I'm half listening."

He lightly smiled, so full of fight, just like him and her mom, god for being just 14, she seemed so older, and she was so beautiful.

"you don't have to listen, or even respect me." He insisted, he just wanted to spend time with her, "Trust me, I didn't respect my parents." He chuckled.

She let a small smile out but still kept her walls up. That was good, he wanted her to be causious, in this city, you had to be. She was strong, and he couldn't be more prouder.

He whispered, "I just wanted to know how you were.. if you're okay.."

"Okay as I'll ever be." She shot back.

"With all this.. it's got to be hard." He admitted, rubbing his hands down his face, trying to keep strong.

"This is normal to me, this is my life. Has been since I could remember.." Izzy honestly admitted. She remembered some things before the outbreak though.. like how much she loved her daddy, how much she missed him because she lived with her mom, not him..and how much she missed him and wanted to know him the past 8 years.

It took her all not to run to him, cry and hold him but she was taught to be strong, hide any weakness.

Lucas took the hint she didn't want to talk about it so grinned, changing the subject, "He's not your boyfriend is he?" joked Lucas, looking where Drew left.

Isabella couldn't help but laugh, they happily smiled at another.

Meanwhile.

Emma walked into the door Sean opened with a key. Wow, people still locked doors? Specailly in a knocked down, graffitied shit hole apartment? Yet, when he opened the door, his wasn't so bad, he must of cleaned it up, took care of it.. there was old appliances but nothing that didn't work, couches looked untouched, doors still on its hinges.

Emma shakingly crossed her arms around her, as if hugging herself. Sean had swung the keys into his tray, she walked up infront of him and he still wouldn't look at her, eyes staring at the floor long and hard, as if not surrendering to her gaze.

Emma looked at the sleeves he rolled up of his black hoody, he had tattoos now, a whole new man, a very manly, knew how to fight, strong gorgeous looking man that took shit from no one. Old Sean had limits, but this one didn't. The tattoo on his right forearm was just long paragraphs around his whole lower arm, in typewriter writing, it looked like quotes from the bible. On his other arm, a number near the inside of his number was tattooed simply: 2131. Then under it on his wrist was the sun, as if it was just rising, kind of like Jack Sparrows in the movie pirates of the car- okay, no more movie references, because now, this was real life. And is much as it scared her it excited her to see him again, she couldn't explain how much in shock she was, if she wasn't she'd be going on and on about how she could hear and even feel her heart pounding. She was to scream, cry, jump in his arms..but he looked so.. hard, scary.. but in the most mysterious sexy way.

Emma tried to shake the thoughts from her mind and looked back up at his face, noticing his eyes slowly trail to her feet, higher and higher, stopping at her white tank top which she bled on from earlier. He seemed to take notice of it quick and raised his hand, grabbing it, lifting her shirt slightly and looking for a scar.

Emma lightly smiled, "It's fine, it was from my arm." She bent her arm and showed him the bruise and cut on it. He looked at it with an unreadable expression until his eyes raised up and then..finally..into her eyes.

They were both breathing a bit heavily from running from the guards, adrenaline still kicking, the stairs tiring them out. He seemed to look into her eyes, searching for something, maybe he didn't believe it was her either?

Emma bit her lip and he watched with smoldering eyes as she did so, god she loved that, he still had his weak spots she could hit. she took a step closer and his eyes snapped at hers, as if not wanting her to do that, until she did it again, she expected him to back up but he didn't, but that look stayed on his face, like she was crazy to come near.

"Sean." Emma said, her voice cracking while trying not to cry, his eyes furrowed.

Her hands reached out and cupped his face slowly, he went to slide out but then seemed to recognize the touch and his unreadable expression was now, obvious.. he stared at her with shock, need, denial. Emma couldn't help it, thinking he was dead, all these years. Emma leaned up and kissed him deeply, not to hard, didn't want to scare him, he seemed to have an animal like attitude. She was met rather quickly with his even deeper kiss, wrapping his even more stronger arms now around her, he held so hard she was even lifted up a bit but she passionately kissed him back, her fingers running through his hair and he jumped her up so her legs now swung around his waist.

Emma cried out, he bashed her up against the wall behind them, she still kissed him though, that pain didn't add up to the pain she'd been in thinking he was dead. He hungrily kissed her and she sighed, his lips swelling hers up but loved every moment of it. He grabbed the back of her head, kissing her as deeply and as hard as he could, biting her lower lip playfully the way he use to, but more heart stopping today, so wild.

Emma's legs slip down and she was back on the ground, her back arching against the wall with how he non stopped kissed her, she wasn't complaining but panted between the kiss.

She finally breathed hard when he pulled away and pushed his hands up against her stomach, pushing her more against the wall firmly before his hands trailed up her tank top, he looked her in the eyes sternly until clenching his teeth and ripped her shirt apart.

Yup, it was defiantly Sean. She kept her eyes on him, carefully and seducingly, ready for him. She remembered their last time they made love..

_"Your mine, say it." Sean told her, laying over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hugging state, on that BEST BUY couch, her chin resting on his shoulder and her mouth dropped when he pulled all the way out and then thrusted in slow and deep again, then bucked his hips to go deeper._

_"Yours!" Emma panted, "I'm yours!" her walls tightened around him and he came instantly as well, she trembled and wrathed underneath him._

Emma came back to reality and he looked at her while slowly untying the string of her pants, eyes still on hers wantingly, almost as if he was having the same memory with her too.

Before he dropped her grey pants, she slid her hands up his 6 pack, strong chest to his shoulders, sliding his black hoody off. Oh my, he was really, REALLY buff now. Not one flabby piece on him, steel. And that jizzeled jaw..

Emma bit that lower lip again and he then snapped, yanking her pants off and grabbed her back of her thighs, lifting her easily as she put hands on his shoulders. He bent down to the ground and laid her under him, leaning over her and hungirily kissing her again, she moaned and went to take off his pants, Emma whimpered, needing him, **all **of him, but he grabbed her wrists and stopped her, but she felt it, he was very **very** hard, pressing it up against her and she taunted him, grinding up against him, it twitched madly, wanting her just as bad as she wanted it, and him. He growled and sat up, still holding her wrists and she was grabbed up with him, now sitting up with him but sitting on his lap.

Before she knew it, his hands ripped open her panties and she gave him an annoyed 'stop ripping my clothes this all I have' look, he just smirked dangerously and reached between them, and Emma cried out so helplessly when he thrusted up, his cock entered her in one big brutal thrust but she was on fire and leaned her head down by his shoulder and breathed into his ear, "Fuck me." She pleaded and begged.

He thrusted up hard again and her mouth dropped, clawing her hands on the back of his neck as she held onto him.

He moved again and again and she met down with his thrusts then moved in a circulation that drove him wild.

"Uh, huh..huh, huh." Emma gasped and whimpered each time he pushed in and out, her walls stretching to his size again..it's been a while.

Sean clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes hard. While he fucked her fast, he laid her back down on the ground slowly and gently, her legs around his waist still. Almost eagerly, he came, his jaw dropping in pleasure and gave one more jerk as he came. Emma panted hard, tiredly closing her eyes but then looked up at him almost pouting that the fact it was over, he gave her that lustful look again and grabbed her hips, effortlessly tossing her on her stomach.

She yelped but then whipped her head over her shoulder, gawking at him, he kept his eyes on her. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for it, as he moved into her from behind, she bit her lip and then screamed out pleasurably. He began to move but as he did so, rubbed her from the front.

He leaned down over her, holding himself up by hands by moved one around the throat. She was praying to God she could come soon, and his talented fingers were doing the trip.

When he grabbed her throat he finally spoke to her, close to her ear, "You shouldn't of come back." His voice was still the same, husky but more rough now, dark, still sexy though and Emma just arched her little ass up, as if to challange him, let him know she was here, not going anywhere. It made him growl and pound harder as if she disobeyed him and he was punishing her. But was punishment suppose to feel so fucking good?

Emma and him finally came, she squeeled so heavenily spent, and he grunted, shaking over her, twice for him now, and he was sure he could do a third but he let her catch her breath as he stood up. She laid her head on her arm and opened her eyes, watching him walk to the closet near them. She felt herself still trembling but calmed down and grabbed his black hoody, wrapping it around her as she stood up and he came back, wearing blue jeans and shirtless, putting a tight white V neck shirt on. He then stood infront of her and passed her clothes.

Emma joked, "How'd you happen to have girl clothes?" she waited for him to answer, but he was the silent type nowadays she guessed. God she use to love his bad boy ways but now he was just..top dog. Keep legs closed and try to breath Emma, she said, trying to calm her heart down.

He just smirked, but Emma didn't see the joke in that, she glared and avoided his eyes when she grabbed the clothes from him, he was trying to silently joke he has had other girls in this apartment. Emma wasn't seeing the joke in that at all and even though they just fucked like animals on the ground, she went to another room to change and shut the door.

He frowned, noticing her displeased action.

Emma madly changed into a white string top with a see through dark navy sleeve top, then, black jean short shorts. Slut, whoever wore these last. Emma DEFINATLY wore it better than her, she kept reminding herself not to give Sean the satisfaction.

She walked out and he watched her put on her black boots. She looked hot, as always, more beautiful than any girls he's ever seen. The King was right to want her badly, but Sean would fight til the end to make sure that never happened. And that tan of hers made her glow, but that glare of hers let him know he was her new enemy.

Must of been the girl clothes thing.

"Tell me you know where the others are." Emma said, getting back to business as she tied her last shoe.

"Others.." drifed Sean, watching her stand up again and cross her arms.

"Jay, Jane, Anya..." she drifted off for him like he should know.

He shrugged, "Didn't see them when I passed the prison. Only you were there." He confirms, still watching her.

Still couldn't believe she was here, with him. What happened to leaving? He know they made it over the wall..so why were they back?

"What were you doing there if you could just easily break out like that?" Emma asked confused, shaking her head at him and trying to figure it out.

Sean just smirked.

He didn't answer her and picked up the sword they got from before and grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

Emma yanked her hand back and he turned to watch her glare at him, walk around and went out first. He rolled his head back, stretching it a bit and followed her like she was going to defiantly turn his world around.

Like usually..


	5. Risky Business

Damon and a bunch of others grabbed food off tables inside a large base tent, a bunch of punk looking people, Jay took notice.

So was it themed? Punky casual here, and medival cave men type on the other side?

"About Emma.." he drifts, walking to Damon.

"She's probably lost dude." Damon admitted,giving him a 'give up' look.

Mia came around and nodded, grabbing some food as well, "Sorry, we'd send Sean in but he already is. Plus, she's probably dead by now anyways.." Mia said, sad for him, but use to death as she shrugged.

Jay shook his head, a little taken back by the name of Sean, but they weren't speak of his old friend, obviously. He was dead.

Jay spoke again, "They spoke of bringing her to the suit though? They didn't want her going on the bus like the rest of us." He confirmed.

Mia stopped and dropped her plate on the table and looked down. Damon whispered something in her ear but she finally looked at Jay, looking sad for Emma now. She listened to whatever Damon said though and left.

Damon coughed and told the others behind Jay, "Your free to eat." He confirmed and they sighed happily grabbing plates.

He leaned closer to Jay, "If that's true.. Your friend has gotten worse than death." With that, he clenched his jaw and left the tent.

Jay wouldn't let that go, he followed him outside, "What the hell does that mean?'

Damon stopped and turned. He looked around as if to see no one was listening and walked back to Jay.

He explained, "King Adams is brutal, he takes women, uses them, abuses them, then spits them out when he gets bored. Only one woman has ever kept him interested but that's because she got away.." he looked around again and confessed, "And that's Mia."

"Mia?" asked Jay, looking toward the Brunette who was a far from hearing now. Damon nodded.

He went on, "He raped her.. tried to force human meet down her throat.. that's why we formed this whole thing." He said, glancing around.

Jay's mouth fell, well..fuck. Oh god, Emma.. "Now Emma's there.." he drifts, getting Damons hint

"Mhm." Damon said, lifting his eyebrows as he nodded.

Jay felt sick to his stomach, Manny would hate him if something happened to Emma, he'd hate himself! Sean would hate him from wherever dead people went.

Jay blocked Damon from leaving again, "S-she's a bit annoying but I'll give her this, she's a damn looker, I-I don't think he would of killed her yet, maybe thought about it, but its hard when she does her stupid little giggles and shes blonde. Guys love blondes right?" he asked.

"Wow, missed you too Jay." Came Emma's voice as she and Sean walked up to them.

Jay's jaw dropped and he turned, delighted she was still alive, but then doubled back. Sean. What the FUCK!

"Ah! Sean!" Damon happily said, patting Jay's back, "He can get your girl for you?" he offered.

Sean, even though just nodding at Jay swiftly as a greeting, was now glaring harshly at him, "Your girl?" he mocked Damons words jealously.

Jay blinked and ignored it, still in shock, "Cameron?" he asked, squinting his eyes as if he wasn't close enough to see it was.

From the tent, Spinner, Lucas and everyone stared as well.

Emma nodded for Jay, "Yeah. Still Alive. Guess nothing what it seems anymore." She seemed bitter, glancing at Sean.

Some girl passed and was a very fake red head, it was punky looking but rather pretty on the pale girl who had a nose ring and skimpy clothes. She smiled, greeting Sean back, and kept walking.

Emma crossed her arms even more bitter and wanted to punch Sean, then that girl.

"how'd you make it out? We saw the mall blow up!" Jay insisted. Damon looked between them, they knew another?

Sean simply explained, glancing at Emma knowing she was wondering too, "I was in the military, I think I'd know how to cover myself up from an explosion." He joked yet no playful looks crossed his face.

He was so now.. Emma wanted to just jump him ther- no! No she didn't, he had a lot of apoligizing to do.

Wait, if he knew how to do that, why didn't he run back to the car? Emma furiously thought, glaring at him.

"Wait." Damon cut them all off, standing in the middle as Mia came back over with another girl, shocked to see Emma still alive.

"Hi." She softly greeted Emma

Again, today, Emma was in pure shock. She was alive?

"Hi."

Emma then watched the other girl walk to Sean, Sean stayed still, but the petite girl went to him and leaned on him, kissing his cheek. She had long chest nut colored hair, pinned straight, a natural pretty face with long eyelashes. She was pretty, and Emma was extremely hurt and envy of the girls looks. Even though the girl was gorgeous, and dressed casually like Mia, she had a dermal piercing near the corner or her eye and she wore short black jeans and white sleeve- oh my god, short black shorts..jeans..

Sean gave Emma _her_ clothes. They were hers.

"How was the fight today?" she teased him playfully, though she knew he wasn't going to laugh, or even smile a little, he never did. But everyone knew how much he enjoyed getting into the castle on the other side and killing more of their enimies.

It was his fun.

Meanwhile, Emma was fuming, and she didn't, **couldn't**, even look at Sean when he turned his head slightly to look at Emma even though the other girl spoke and stayed on him, holding her arms around his one.

"Probably successful as always." Damon answered for Sean, eyeing his friend, he seemed off today, he eyed Emma closely. Sean told him his zombie outbreak story back when, when Damon told him his, he was trapped in a mall with his friends..were these his friends? Was this **the **_Emma_ he use to always talk about? Now he just stayed quiet most of the time as the years grew older, but still looked hurt sometimes..

Even Peter and Spinner stood together eyeing the scene uncomfortably, wide eyed as the girl on Sean's arm saw their ridiculous looks and thought they were just confused on what she was talking about.

"Sean's the one that always goes to the other side." She looked up at him proudly, "Sean likes to go piss the King off a lot, find out what his plans are..kill his men." She purred, obviously turned on by how strong and deadly Sean could be, yet was on their side and helped them.

And to the fact he was clearly drop dead beautiful.

The girl then gasped, putting her hand out, "I'm Sam by the way." Peter and Spinner looked at Emma to see if that was okay, to shake Sams hand.

Emma rolled her eyes madly and bit the end of her tounge. Jay did the awkward part and shook it for them. Sean eyed Jay, was he or was he not with Emma? Damon said 'his girl'.

Mia spoke up again, telling the other, "King Adams is planning to attack soon, steal some of our men, capture our women..use the rest of us as dinner." She said.

"How can they do that?" Anya spoke up.

"they just do it,easily." Mia said with a shrug.

Emma took this time to turn and leave, Sean went to go after her but Jane stepped in his way, giving him the 'not right now' look and went after her, herself.

Mia went on, "This isn't our world anymore. Rape is consistant and no one is afraid of dead bodies anymore."

"Yikes." Peter said, digging his hands into his pockets and looking at Spinner incredulously, ruining the serious moment.

Meanwhile, Emma went through the tent and ended up on the other side as Jane came out.

"Emma!" called Jane, sadly chasing her and gave her a look as Emma turned, showing the tears falling down her face.

"I-I don't know what the hell we came into." Emma cried and Jane embraced her, "And I don't know who **he **is anymore."

"It's still Sean, you know it is, even the way he looks at you is still the same." Jane insisted.

"Don't you mean looks at Sam? O-or the red head that greeted him on the way in?" Emma asked, snickering bitterly and looking up at the slowly rising sun. Why her?

"Emma, your nuts if you think that-"

As this went on, Jay sat down next to Sean as the others began to eat. Sean was lost in thought and Jay coughed, he blinked and just looked blankly at Jay.

Jay gave him a look, "Not happy to see you old pal?" he taunted, giving him a 'what the fuck' look.

Sean clenched his jaw, "You sleeping with Emma?" he was having trouble grabbing that knife near them with the food and jabbing it into Jay.

Their world took lightly to that kind of stuff now..

"Sleeping? No!" yelled Jay, looking at Sean like he was insane.

"Why did Damon call Emma yours?" Sean asked, narrowing his eyes harshly.

"Because I've been looking for her! Hell the only reason I watch her like a hawk is cause of you!" he then huffed and quietly admitted, "She can handle herself you know." He remembered her punching him.

"Yeah.. I know." He then chuckled remembering how mad Emma was at him, not that it was funny but it gave him that old, nervous cute feeling he hasn't felt for 8 years, "Been awhile since a girl didn't bow to me." He admits. Emma always made him fight for it...girls here.. well.. you know. Free to do whatever they wanted, sex, drugs and rock n roll forever right?

Jay raised an eyebrow, Sean use to get girls easily back in highschool..but he never remembered Sean trying nor wanting any cause he was always hung up on Emma, then dated Ellie to shut the other girls up so they'd leave him alone, "Easy, your sounding like me." Joked Jay.

Was Sean some God here now? Since there was no Emma in this world til now and he was single. Well..besides that Sam chick. That was harsh... he wasn't dating the girl was he?

"Guess that's what this place does to you." muttered Sean.

"I shoulda stayed." Jay said after lifting an impressed joking eyebrow, he would be the best of Jay Hogarts.

Silence.

"Talk to her," Jay says to him, watching Sean eye the tent she went into, "Shag her, entangle her back into your charming unresistable evil ways." He laughed.

Sean clenched his jaw, "We already have."

Jay raised an eyebrow, wow, that was really quick. And Emma was still mad at him? Well guess he forgot to mention Sam.

Back with Emma..

Emma crossed her arms and asked Jane hopefully, "Please say you have more clothes in here, I want these off!" she glared down at her outfit, she felt gross, betrayed, dirty.

"Back in the tent." Whispered Jane, Emma went to go and she went to walk with her.

"I just want to be alone okay? Thankyou though, really." Emma insisted, giving Jane a sincere look and left.

Emma went back into the tent .

Back with Sean, he stood to leave but looked back at Jay, "I'm glad you guys are here." He admitted but looked down and then at Jay, "But you shouldn't of came back." He told him, Jay gave a look and Sean nodded, meaning it, "you were suppose to keep her there, safe." He meant back in Buffalo, over the wall that kept them in here.

Jay watched him as he walked away and clenched his jaw. Hell, if he knew how crazy it was here, he wouldn't of entered himself either.

Meanwhile, Sean walked into the tent where Emma was now wearing her light blue jean shorts and another white tank top again, showing off her toned flat stomach and her long hair flowing down her chest and shoulders.

She noticed him and bent down, grabbing the clothes he gave her and whipped them at him, he caught it and tossed it to the side carelessly.

"You gave me her clothes?" hissed Emma, walking up to him.

"Emma."

"Don't Emma, me." She sneered, she shook her head at him, "You're not the same Sean to me anymore, and it makes my skin crawl that we.." she ugh'd thinking of them making love back at his apartment.

Even though..she wasn't that sickened. But she wanted to hurt Sean! To make him see how much it made her want to cry to that he was with other girls.

Sean's eyes darkened at that, "How am I suppose to be now? 8 years of isolation, of killing off the rest of the zombies, killing ruthless humans.. trying to create a world again with just one region. Tell me how I'm suppose to be the same as those years ago."

Emma didn't speak, that was true, but she meant..she was talking about Sam okay? Was he that stupid. She was hurt, ofcourse he was going to somewhat move on after 8 years but she thought he was dead, so this struck her harder that it would of thinking he was alive..and that would of still been painful.

"And I see right through you, you can't lie." Sean said, grabbing her chin to make her look at him, "Me and you both know that incredible fucking will probably happen again and again rather soon." He insisted simply, his husky voice making her weak, her knees giving out.

He meant it, it was more than great, as always, but blissful this time because it had been 8 solid years. It's been that long yet she looked she didn't age a bit. Still young, lively, smart mouthed.

Emma tried to stand her ground and swung her hand back, he deserved it, she swung and hit him across the face. Manny and her classes were DEFINATLY getting it's moneys worth. She stormed off.

He sighed, rubbing his jaw for a second until turning and following her out of the tent, guess pain didn't stick with him long. He grabbed her before she went out and she pushed against his chest when he whipped her around back to him, trying to get him off her but he grabbed her and kissed her. She cried out but moaned at the same time, he bit her lower lip and slipped his tounge in, they leaned up against the wall and she gasped into his mouth when his hand rubbed in between her thighs against her the center crotch of her jeans.

She moaned and found herself kissing him back, only taunting him by leaning back when he went to kiss her too roughly, and returned softer kisses to him, til he sighed blissfully and kissed her back just as softly, his hand leaving her thighs and slid up to her hips, holding her into him lovingly, kissing slowly.

The tent cloth popped open and Sam stood there, "Oh." The two pulled apart.

Well, Emma pulled away and her mouth dropped but Sean kept holding her and looking at Emma as Sam spat at him, "Guess you do get bored easily.. should of listened to April." She hissed and left.

He just glanced to where Sam left and went to kiss Emma again for the blonde try to fight him off again, he gave a confused look but then grabbed her wrists, pinning them on each side of her.

"Ugh." She said in disgust and he smoothed his hands on her wrists. She tried to keep a steady breathing.

"did you not hear her?" Sean asked, "I'm not with her Emma, she would of been a lot more upset if I was." He teased an kissed her neck. Emma blocked it off by looked to the same right though and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Was April upset? The redhead? Get off of me!" Emma yelled and he finally let go, "I don't care about your new worlds rule, I still stand by the standard of loving one person, being with one person, and respecting people" she snapped.

"I respect you." he simply states.

Emma looked at him as if to say 'unbelievable!' . He was acting like, like an animal! A very lustful, finally found his mate again, animal.

Emma couldn't help but to let out an incredible laugh though, leaving the tent. Sean let a grin slip out and followed after.

He then watched her sit beside Jane and Anya, getting some food as he went back to the guys and gawked, he hadn't smiled for the longest time..


	6. My Only One

"So.." Peter drifts, now alone with Sean as the other guys were setting up their tents again to get a good nights sleep finally.

"So.." drifted Sean, cooly, he watched everyone set up, some of his guards on watch just incase.

Peter tapped his fingers on his knees, "How yeah been?" he laughs lightly, "Not dead I guess right?"

Sean turned his head but didn't laugh, so Peter slowly looked away, nodding.

"Cool." Muttered Peter.

Mia went over to the girls, Emma noticed Anya take a step back from her like fire.

"so it was just you guys huh?" Mia asked.

Emma watched as Anya slowly and quietly exited, she then answered Mia, "We had two other men, the others shot them down, near the ravine."

"They crossed the park?" Mia asked, and looked to a guard standing near them, "Their trying to get closer." She said to him.

The guard nodded and said, "I'll let Charlie and the others know, the boys can go guard our state line." He confirmed, walking off.

Emma tilted her head, guess there was some border between the two sides they weren't allowed to cross, but King Adams people, crossed it.

Emma saw Lucas finish his tent and sit in a chair, taking a breather. She went over after smiling slightly to Mia and left her with Jane.

"She grew up really pretty." Emma told Lucas, sitting beside him as they both gazed at Izzy giggling with Drew. They were the youngest in the group they hung out in, their friends looked like scary bikers.

"Yes she did." Lucas said, nodding.

"Mia too." Emma said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yup." Was all he said, not much reaction, Emma smiled, he did love Anya then. So why couldn't he see she was feeling out of place right now?

Emma decided to blurt it out, "Have you talked to Anya since this shocking discovery? She can probably help you sort it out in your head." She confirms.

"It's sorted, my daughter it alive, I'm more than happy." He shot back giving her an odd look, not meanly, just wondering what she was really trying to say.

Anya and him were perfectly fine, he was marrying the girl as soon as they got back from this. That made him think..would Izzy come back with him? Could they take everyone back?

Emma nodded, "And that's great..it is! But don't forget you have another girl to worry about.." she drifts and his eyes hit understantment.

Oh. He's been ignoring her all night..

Meanwhile, Anya went to the tent to get a blanket, where Izzy saw her and decided to follow.

"Your my dad's girl friend huh?" Izzy scared Anya, who jumped. Izzy tried not to smile, girl was rather jumpy, in the cute clumsy way.

"Yeah." Anya breathed and gave a shy smile.

Izzy eyed the ring on her finger, "Fiance?"

"He asked a few months ago." Nodded Anya, eyeing Izzy closely, was she okay with that?

"That took a while." Izzy said, remembering Lucas going on about how he's known Anya since ever.

"We went through a lot."Anya explained, "I'm still young. He wasn't sure if I wanted..which I REALLY did." She said quite dorkily and then cursed herself.

But Izzy thought it was adorable.. real love. She was always curious to that, yeah she was still young and was dating Drew but she knew another love was out there.

"Sheryl and Charlie are only 18 and their married." Izzy said, seeing how flushed the girl could look, it was funny, even though she liked Anya, she liked to tease, her mother always said it was a trait from Lucas.

"Huh.." drifted Anya, swallowing hard, she wished her and Luke were already married.. that wasn't a secret.

"I like your shirt." Izzy said, changing the subject, letting the girl take a breath and backed off a bit, giggling to herself.

"Thanks." Smiled Anya, feeling more comfortable as Lucas came into the tent and saw the two just as Izzy smiled to Anya and waved slightly before going.

"Hey." Lucas said to Izzy.

"Bye." Waved Izzy playfully, leaving.

Lucas went to Anya and curiously asked, "How are you?"

"Hey.." Anya greeted then answered, "Good. And you? This has been a lot to take in."

He smiled lovingly down at her, upset herself yet trying to make him feel better, "As long as I have you by my side.." he drifts, putting his arms on her shoulders, she was still so petite compaired to him.

She was so small and fragile, he wanted to keep her safe forever.

"I love that you know." He says.

"What?" she asked, clueless what he was talking about but blushed the way he looked at her, he smiled at that too.

"That I can still make you blush.. 8 years later." He teased.

"plus the 4 years I crushed on you.. I'm hopeless." Anya said with a groan after sounding so geekily.

He laughed, "Your amazing." He leaned down, "And I love you so much baby."

"Really? You don't...want to be with Mia again?" he shut Anya up with a kiss and pulled away when breathless.

He explained to her, "Me and Mia moved on even before the outbreak Anya, I love her but not like that.. your who I want."

"Okay." Smiled Anya.

"Okay?" Lucas repeated, teasing and she nodded. They kissed while still smiling and he brought her into his arms.

Meanwhile outside the tent..

The bonfires around were dying out, everyone around camp was about to go to sleep. Emma was about to go into the tent she was going to share with Peter and Jay until a body stepped in her way.

Sean tilted his head and taunted, "Really? We just talked about sticking to only one person and your about to go in there to sleep with two guys?" he mocked her words.

"Physcially, not metorphically." Emma snapped, squinting her eyes glaring at him.

"None of the girls compaired to you." Sean said, still in the joking mood but said it so seriously, "Your my only one."

"Goodnight." Sighed Emma walking around him.

He insisted, "You would be more comfortable at my place."

Emma threw her blanket in the tent and snapped, "Where Sams clothes are? Let alone other girls' probably.. no thanks. Pass. I'd pick sleeping with terrible exs and an old enemy than that anytime." With that, she went in.

Sean shook his head madly, Peter than stepped beside, "I.. just wanted to let you know.." he put on a promising look, "I will **NOT** make any moves on her so, don't even worry, I-I will let you know if anyone else does though."

"Beat it stone." Growled Sean.

"Yes Sir." Peter squeeked, running into the tent.

Jay sighed, walking over now and nodded to Sean, "See you tomorrow." He breathed.

"Yeah." Sean said looking around, "I'll watch this fort tonight."

"Still with the insomnia Cam?" joked Jay.

Sean nodded, yeah, sometimes, but, "Sometimes I can sleep.. right now I don't want to." He admitted, glancing at Jay's tent with Emma inside.

"Gotcha." Smirked Jay rolling his eyes at the long lost lovers. He patted Sean's back and then went in.

The next morning, it was like waking up and stepping out of the tent at a camp site, only this was all of Toronto now, burnt out bonfires, big camps with weapons inside, army trucks around, old beaten cars and trash everywhere.

Emma was out first, and noticed Sean still up, unaware he didn't sleep and guarded her tent like no tomorrow.

He stood with Damon and that Mohawk punk, Drew.

"So what do we do? Ambush them first?" Sean spoke quietly, clearly having an important personal conversation about their enemies.

"What about your friends?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow, "they said they came from the wall."

"Yeah, we can go back home with them! Leave this hell hole." Exclaimed Drew as he looked behind Sean and saw Emma there.

Sean snickered, "Don't get your hopes up." He saw Drews odd look and turned, Emma, he sighed and began walking away but she followed him after giving Damon and Drew odd looks.

Emma called after Sean, "Why are you saying that? Why don't you think you guys can come back with us?" Emma asked.

Sean raised an eyebrow at her, still walking, but now her at his side.

Now she wanted them, HIM, to come back with her? Even though she was so mad?

He then scoffed and stopped, "Because Emma, I've been in the army, the people that go in are the only ones that get out, this wall is like a hospitalized room with a virus..we're what they think is'contagious' . They won't let us back." He explained.

Emma tried to fight her tears, that wasn't true, what if they had Something the General wanted?

She offered it, "Not unless you held a cure."

"A cure?" Sean asked, confused.

Emma nodded and explained, "For the whole zombie outbreak, how did you guys live from the bites?" she asked.

It was the first time Sean ever looked at her like _she _was the dumb one.

He tried not to laugh but was grinning like a foul until he coughed and tried to go serious, he cupped Emma's face and spoke, "no one lived from the bites Emma. We fought until we killed them all." He says and Emma's mouth dropped, "There's no cure." He bittered and frowned.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before walking off again.

Her mouth still hung and her eyes watered. Some girls watched the way Sean was being with Emma and eyed her, she blinked and tried to look away, holding the cry.

She saw Jay standing now where Sean once did.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Jay asked, staring off after Sean.

Emma numbly nodded, "Yeah." There was no cure. These people lived because they fought for their lives and tried to find survival. H-how could the world just leave this city so behind? In the dust..

"FUCK!" yelled Jay, crying dust and rocks.

"W-why fuck?" Emma stuttered, fearing for the worse, she didn't have to ask, because she was already thinking it now, but she needed him to say it.

"How do we know the General will open that gate if he knew we didn't have a cure?" Jay asked, shaking his head madly and punched a tents pole and then groaned, shaking his painful fist.

He turned back to Emma to see tears finally falling.

"Why do you think I told you not to come Emma!" he hissed and walked off.

Emma crossed her arms and sniffed.

As she began to walk, Mia was making breakfast with Izzy and a few older woman to see a bunch of the other girls on the side watching Emma.

The same girl who greeted Sean from before, with the bright red hair and nose ring, went over to Emma with two brunettes following.

Mia eyes the scene.

Emma stopped, being blocked from the girls.

"How do you know Sean?" The redhead seemed to hiss, but tried to hide the jealousy, she spoke as if she knew Sean better than Emma.

Emma didn't need this right now, she looked away and just mumbled, "old friends."

The girls shared a look with the red head, the girl was about to speak until the darker brunette in the back had to admit, "He looks really protective of you.. hes nice to you."

Emma raised her eyebrow, was he usually mean?

"He talks to no one." Sighed the lighter haired brunette, wishing she could get the chance.

"Shut up Alice." Snapped the redhead and got back to business, "he's talked to me once." She said, eyeing Emma warningly, as if to warn her to back off.

Emma resisted rolling her eyes.

"Is it true he saved you from King Adams?" the darker haired girl asked.

The red head snapped, "That's it." She sneered and looked up at Emma, leaning in close, Emma wanted her to back off now, but the girl went on, "I'm tired of skanky girls like you trying to sleep with him." She growled, "He's going to be mine so-"

_**BANG!**_

The redhead was on the ground, the blood coming down her nose matching the same color as her hair.

Emma shook her fist, oh wow, she just hit her. Emma muttered, "I feel the same way.." with that, she left, the brunettes staring after her.

Mia shushed Izzy from giggling uncontrollably and shook her head smiling herself.

Emma came over and grabbed an egg and toast for herself as Mia eyed her until Emma caught her look and sighed, "Please don't tell Sean I did that." She pleaded and walked off.

Mia began to laugh with Izzy now, red head deserved it.

As Emma began eating beside Jane, people started screaming, being shot.

Oh no, they were being attacked.

"RUN!" Damon yelled, running their way with his men as the eneimies ran behind him.

Emma stood with Jane, Jane took off but Emma stood in place, frozen. Two days ago she was living her normal life after the hell she went through, now..she was back in it, and she chose to be.

A man infront of her got shot down and Emma was tackled down to the ground before one shot her.

Sean laid over her and looked down at her, "Run usually means go, not stand there." He taunted, saving her life.

Emma caught her breath and just swallowed hard, nodding. Time to be strong again.. it's been a while. He nodded back softly at her and got up, helping her up and ran for it.


	7. Cannot Live Without You

_**Review from GUEST about twilight, ohhhh my god, I don't even like Twilight and I did that, I just thought of something girly and pretty to put a girls name around and the swan is what came into my head. Hahaha. Ughh, twilight. Sorry to the fans who do like twilight lmao. .. back to my story.**_

As Emma and Sean ran, a large group of his side ran the other way with their own knifes, daggers, cross bows, you name it.

Emma caught her breath as Sean guided her into the big tent, "Stay in here." He ordered and left.

Emma's eyes widened and she ran to the corner and bent down, keep quiet. Oh god, back when, she faced these things face to face.

She waited a few more minutes, until she heard muffled talking. The tent door slid open and in came Damon and Mia, Emma stood up and went over.

Mia had Damons arm over her shoulder, she was trying to help him but he walked himself, even if he did have an arrow at the corner of his stomach.

"Oh my god!" Emma said, going over.

Damon panted but tried to be tough, he even still had the energy to joke, "Don't like me new style? Heard its the new trend."

Emma gave him a light smile and Mia put him down on the seat and put her hands on her head, "I-I can't do it, you need to pull it out." She said sternly to Emma.

Emma's eyes widened, "I have no idea how to do that stuff! Wait for Sean, o-or Jay they were trained to know, right?" she panicked.

"I need you to do it! Hurry!" Mia cried, wow, she must of really fell for this guy, he looked a bit older, but still charming.

"It's fine, I'm not going to die." He then thought about it, cringing, "I don't think."

"Damon." Mia said, shaking her head at him, no talking like that right now.

"you guys okay?" Peter asked, running in.

Mia rolled her eyes and breathed, "Damon got shot with an arrow." Her hand went on his sweating cheek, you did that, sweat a lot when stabbed, maybe cause you bled a whole lot.

"Oh crap." Stared Peter to then ask Mia, "Do you have alchohal? I need a towel too." He bent infront of Damon, waiting for the supplies as he examined the wound.

"Huh?" Mia asked, she didn't want Peter even a little close to Damon!

Emma nodded and told Mia,"Just do it, he knows." He was in the army too.

"Wait, this is your ex right? No effin way." Damon said, breathing heavily and painfully now, but Mia already went, trusting Emma.

"Please just let me help you." sighed Peter.

"Here." Mia said, giving Peter the stuff and gave him a look that told him he ** better **do this right.

Emma walked out quickly before she saw the arrow taken out of Damon, and then heard his cry. She wasn't good with that stuff anymore..you think she'd get use to it.

As she was outside she saw more than a few dead bodies, Sean's guys cleaning them up, even Spinner helped dragged them away.

Jay walked up to her and her eyes widened, "You go shot." She pointed.

He gave a look and looked to his arm where an arrow was sticking out. Oh wow, he was. "Look at that." He said, Emma gave him an insane look.

Sean came over and looked up, down then back up again, "Oh shit." He said, noticing it and stopping.

Emma sighed, boys were stupid. She went to Jay, breaking off the end and then pushed it out from the other side.

He winced loudly and she grabbed a towel from the ground and put pressure to it, wrapping around and slapped his hand on it to hold it.

"Now go inside the tent, and tell Peter to stitch it, or Anya." She ordered, he nodded and left, looking at his arm, impressed.

"Look at you." Sean said to her, smirking, "Taking control, barking orders again."

Emma just gave him a look and continued walking around, it was dark last night, she wanted to get a view of they were. Degrassi school? With no school..

"We're taking a walk then?" Sean asked, following her without her approval, she went to open her mouth but scoffed, he knew she didn't want him to so what was point of saying out loud.

He just grinned, walking with her still as they went down a path.

The red head passed them, coming up the path and Emma tried not to look at her as she saw Sean eye the girls bruised nose.

He also watched the redhead eye Emma down madly and stormed off faster.

He grinned even wider, those dimples coming out which they barely ever did which was a shame. Emma hit that girl, didn't she?

Emma walked infront of Sean and sighed happily, a lake, thankgod! She forgot about this lake, she went down the dock and he stopped when she started stripping, he then madly looked around and took off his shirt wrapping it around her quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed at her.

Emma still stripped down her jeans, showing off her bright blue lacey bra and panties, still going even through he stayed with his shirt wrapped around her.

"Going for a swim." She confirmed. She had that other mans blood over her, the one that got shot infront of her.

"And you need to be practically naked?" he sneered, "Put a shirt on atleast! Did we not tell you people rape here like tomorrow? I mean it Emma."

Emma dully looked at him, looking around, no one was around.

"Whose going to do it?" she asked, giving his shirt back to him as she pushed his hands away, showing off her body as she taunted, "You?"

He was still mad, and on look out for any peakers but couldn't help but crack a smile, "It wouldn't be rape if I did it Em." He said, lifting an eyebrow at her.

Emma just simply sat on the end of the dock then jumped in the water.

Far off in the distance, they heard cheering, a bunch of guys and a few girls jumping into the water but by the shore.

"Emma." Sean said, "Get out." He threatened.

Emma smiled, swimming, "Get in." She playfully shot back.

She asked for it, Sean sighed, annoyed, taking off his pants to his black boxers and dove him, Emma yelped and shut her eyes and watched swim up..where'd he go? Emma yelped again when something grabbed her foot, almost pulling her under and she screamed Sean's name until his head popped up and her mouth drooped. He did it.

He smirked and she splashed him, he grabbed her arm, and even if she was light as a feather, she was even lighter now, he swam her in closer and her legs wrapped around him as he put one arm onto the dock, holding them there in the water, her back against the docks wooden leg.

"Still mad at you." Emma pouted, watching him watch her with that lovey dovey look.

Sean's blue eyes sunk into her chocolate brown eyes, she sucked in a breath, her heart skipping beats.

What was he staring at?

Sean told her, "I still wish you never came back over the wall." He told her, Emma's hunk sunk and actually heard her heart breaking let alone felt it, she looked down but he lifted her chin, "For your bennifit..But for my selfish reason, I'm glad you did." He kissed her softly and pulled away.

Emma looked at him, curiously, he was being so soft now. She ran her hands to his face, cupping his strong jawline with her fingers.

Sean leaned his forehead against hers, the water moving around them, "I haven't been this happy in 8 years." He said.

Emma sniffed, trying to keep her tears in and leaned down, kissing him softly and he kissed her back.

When they were done, he helped her back up on the dock as Damon, Charlie and some other guy came over.

Sean already had his jeans on and passed her his white shirt quickly, to cover, she did so, eyeing this Charlie guy who eyed her like meet, she rushed her jean shorts back on.

Sean caught Charlies look and glared, "Can I help you?"

Damon was down to business, he wasn't a horn dog like the others, he had Mia, and he loved her. He limped a little as he finally stood infront of Sean.

"We want to call everyone together.. war is started." He told Sean seriously, Sean stared for a moment before nodding, seemed right.

Damon nodded at him, sharing a look and went to leave, Charlie stayed though and tilted his head at Emma.

He looked to Sean and asked, "This the latest bit you've been running around with Cameron? Heard lots about her. Your a lot prettier than what they say." Charlie said to Emma.

She just stood behind Sean and Sean snapped at him, "Scuse me?" Sean saw Damon put his arm out, giving Sean a calm down look, Sean tried to calm down, he got he had girls now and then but with Emma it was real, and it was clear to see, so this asshole had better back off.

Damon gave Charlie the same look and nodded up the dock, "Go Charlie." He said, trying to make him leave.

He still watched Emma though and she looked down, he licked his lips, "I'd love those long legs wrapped around my waist too.."

"You fu-" Sean didn't end his sentence, he already punched Charlie across the face, Charlie stumbled back and madly went to charge at Sean, Damon held Sean back as Emma put her hand on his arm, Charlie was held away from the other guy.

"That's enough." Damon snapped, glaring at Charlie and who spat blood and went to walk off.

He called over his shoulder, chuckling, "You know I don't even need her permission to fuck that little ass."

Emma's mouth fell, she suddenly she missed the laws, rights.

Sean clenched his jaw and teeth, taking a deep breath when Damon didn't let him go, Sean shoved him off and Damon lifted his hands in defense.

No one could help Sean back, come on, lets face it, it was just for Emma, holding himself back from killing someone human infront of her.

Damon sighed, seeing Sean needed his time, and left.

Emma put her hands on Sean's face, he was still glaring madly the way Charlie went, "Hey.." she whispered and he softened, looking back at her.

They shared a moment and she melted into his eyes.

"Thankyou for holding yourself back" she whispered, knowing this world was different, his views were different, but like always..he was trying to be good, for her.

"I love you." Sean said sadly, wanting her to realize he did these things for her, and she did, smiling sadly back at him.

"I love you too.." she wrapped her around around him and he slowly held onto her waist when she kissed his cheek. He turned with her hands still around her neck and she yelped but giggled when he bent down, tossing her up, giving her a piggy back to the camp.

Beyond them, watching behind a tree, Billy watched them, eyeing the scene. For 8 years Billy's King has been waiting for a weakness in Sean Cameron, thinking he was just ruthless, empty.. his colors were now shining through. And so was his weakness.

_**Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you.**_

All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you?  
All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you?

_(Song: how can i live-ill nino.)_


	8. All The Kings And Queens

Emma was helping Mia do some dishes with Anya as she felt eyes on her, she looked to the right and saw Sam watching her, the girl looked away when Emma caught her staring.

Emma blinked but continued. Probably still upset by the Sean thing.

They had just had dinner and now everyone was staring a huge bonfire, music playing. Since they didn't have service or new music anymore, they played old music.

Emma giggled sitting beside Sean and both Spinner and Peter nodded their head back and forth, the old songs from around the year 2000s, Green day songs playing.

The night sky was getting darker.

"We're off to bed." Said Spinner, standing up and looking at Jane who chugged on a wine bottle, they had a whole house full of alchohal here.

"We are?" Jane asked, giving him a look. She didn't want to go to bed.

He shrugged, and went himself, "Night Sam." He said to the girl he sat near and she smiled sweetly, waving.

Jane eyed the two, what the hell? Was Spinner crushing on the pretty girl now? Not into his punk wife even though HE asked HER to marry him?

Jay nodded, standing, "I'm going to too." He confirms, throwing his beer into the bonfire. He looked tired, and looked like he really missed his wife and baby.

Across the fire, Mia tilted her head adoringly watching Lucas talking to Izzy, and Izzy laughing, she barely did it.

Damon slipped his hand into hers and Mia looked at him and smiled, leaning up and kissing him.

Sean watched Emma watch the fire, her eyes glistening and her skin glowing. She tiredly laid her head on his shoulder, still watching it.

Sean whispered to her, "Bed?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"In your tent...or back home with me?" Sean asked quietly, softly and carefully, unsure of what her answer was going to be.

Emma smiled and lifted her head, turning to look at him, "Home with you." she said with a sly grin, he grinned back.

The two got up and Peter and Anya waved goodbye at all, cooking mashmellows together on a stick.

"What's their story?" Mia asked, getting comfy in Damons arms, he winced a little by his wound but happily held her.

Isabella suprized Lucas when she leaned on him, her head on his chest, he smiled softly and put an arm around her.

Peter instantly told the story happily, "good girl meets bad boy, bad boy breaks her heart, he comes out of nowhere, saving her at their school shooting after a year of staying away from her, and showed he still had feelings for her yet hid them , but, then he runs off to Wasaga to let good girl live her life and to give her space, but then.." Peter lifts his finger knowing this part well, "Comes back a year later where she's dating a pretty good looking stud." He caught Anya and Janes 'yeah right' look, he rolled his eyes and went on, "and she _actually_ breaks up with him."

Mia smirked, knowing it was him Emma dumped, "He sounds stupid anyways."

Peter gave her a teasing glare and went on with the story, "Love blossoms once again between the two, everybodys happy, that is until badboy proves himself and goes into the army to be a goodboy, coincidently, around the time the zombie outbreak happens. Two years of not seeing another, they are both set face to face when the military tried to save us all."

"Tried." Isabella said with a snicker.

Lucas sadly nodded, agreeing.

Jane nodded, remembering this part, "Sean shot down a soldier, his own partner when he went to shoot all of us. Well, Emma's new boyfriend to be specific."

"Sean was so mad she had another boyfriend." Smirked Lucas.

"What happened to him?" Damon asked.

"Paige Michealchuck shot him, school cheerleader..he turned into a zombie." Answered Jane, she went on, "Anyways, Sean finally won her back, yet played hero in the end, he got us out of the mall, he sacrificed him being with her, just so we could all live, if he didn't do it, we would of all been eaten alive. There was thousands of zombies outside." She stared down, remembering the horror.

Peter nodded, "We thought he was dead, he bombed the mall up that me and.." he paused, sadly remembering Danny. Toby was still back in Buffalo, now a science teacher, he missed Danny's jokes, "My friends made it." He finished, whispering.

Anya sadly looked at Jane and Peter, clearly their past was coming back to haunt them. She sighed, standing, "I'm going to go to bed too."

Lucas kissed Izzy's forehead and got up, nodding,taking Anyas's hand and going.

Mia looked to Damon, "How do you think the story ends?"

"Sean helps her get back to the wall and he lets us all cross it with him, back into the safe world?" joked Damon, giving her a playful look, "Then we all live happily ever after.'

She pouted, she wished that was the end.

Meanwhile, Sean walked Emma behind the tent and over by a few buses where her red corvette parked. Oh my god! Her car!

"You got my car?" Emma asked Sean, "How did you get my car?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Hot wired it." He smirked and opened the door for her, she smirks, crawling inside.

They drove back to his apartment and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow, Emma in his arms with her head on his chest.

He could pass out right there, for once, and they did, happily cuddling.

Morning came and Emma woke up first, she quietly got out of the bed to go out the bedroom and close the door behind her, she turned to gasp and jump.

Sam stood at the closet and gasped too, "Sorry!" she exclaimed, giving Emma an apology look.

Emma held her chest but nodded, "it's okay.." she drifts and eyed Sam..she didn't live here with him..did she? Emma's heart sunk.

"I-It's okay, I was just grabbing the rest of my stuff, I left it here way over a month ago" she said and Emma eyed her, kind of wierd she was coming **now **to get it.

Sam noticed Emma's odd expression.

"I didn't want you to see it and think things, feel bad.. think I'm any competition cause let's face it.." she sized Emma up, "I'm not."

Emma smiled, that was sweet, but Sam was beautiful too.

"I'm sorry I-I don't mean to hurt you either, cause you have to see this." Emma told her, glancing back at Sean's room where he slept.

Sam shook her head, "You guys are long lost lovers.. I get it. I always knew he had to of been inlove with someone sometime to be as hardass as he was." She joked, Emma actually found herself giggling.

She then heard movement, Sean must be up, "I'm going to get back." She pointed as Sam nodded, grabbing her bag of stuff.

"Yeah..you look exhausted." She playfully said, Emma tried not to blush and walked off back into the room as Sam left the apartment with her bag.

Sean was laying up on his elbows, his strong arms flexing without even trying too, he sleepily looked at Emma as she came back on the bed and crawled over him.

He lazily smiled up at her as she leaned down and kissed him happily good morning.

"Aren't we the happy girl right now." He teased and she sat up, sitting up his lap with his hands on her sides.

"Maybe because I have the hottest boyfriend ever." She joked.

"Boyfriend sounds so wierd..." drifted Sean, actually thinking hard about that. He wanted to be more with emma.

Emma frowned taking it the wrong way, "You don't want to be?"

"No I just think we're way past that." He admitted and then grinned, going back to playing with her, "I'm going to start calling you my trophy."

He laughed when she punched down on his chest.

They drove back to camp around lunch, when Sean went to go see what Damons plans were for their enemies, Emma went to go look for Jane.

"She's out in the forest shooting arrows." Mumbled Spinner to Emma as she passed and asked.

Emma nodded and went toward the woods, as soon as she took a step in it, Billys hand went around her mouth and grabbed her into him.

She tried to struggle and he hissed, "Shut up." He started to drag her to his horse, Emma cried out and finally got loose when she bit his hand. He yelled out and bent over, shaking his hand painfully.

She went to run and he grabbed her foot, she fell to the ground and tried to crawl back as he stood over her.

"Shouldn't of done that." He growled, getting a rope out, Emma eyes grew wide and he bent down, Emma then gasped when his head was hit by a rock and he fell to the ground beside her.

Emma looked up at Sam.

Thank god!

Sam smiled down at her and helped her up. Emma turned back to Billy and kicked him even though he was knocked out.

"Thankyou." Emma said, walking back to camp with her, "Really." Emma was walking backwards as she said this.

"Your welcome." Sam said, smiling sweetly at her and doing the same thing. They giggled at what they were doing, kind of crazy but..needed. They were dragging Billy back with them to camp, holding one food each.

They could of gotten 'strong men' to do it but what if he woke up and ran off while they were gone?

Emma nodded, "Sean would be really appreciated." They dumped Billy by the tent.

Sam shrugged, "Didn't do it for him, I did for you." She put a hand on Emma's shoulder than smiled again, walking off, Emma was sure she saw a slight blush.

Wait what?

Emma then blinked when Jay came out with Peter, "What's this?" Jay asked.

"Hey that's Billy!" exclaimed Peter, bending down and examining him, "Knocked out?"

Emma nodded, "He tried to take me again." She said, outrage.

"What's with you being so damn venerable?" Jay asked her, she gave him a 'shut up' look.

They grabbed Billy and brought him into the tent, tying him to a pole. They could use this to their benefit.

Mia came into the tent just as Peter slapped Billys face, "wake up!" he insisted.

Drew sat with Izzy from behind and laughed, enjoying this.

Mia raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you captured Billy." She said.

"Actually the girls did." Jay corrected and she gave an impressed look nodding.

"We should celebrate!" she insisted.

The stage over the tent lit up as soon as night came, fire works exploded and there was huge bonfires everywhere, people dancing and drinking.

Some punks came on the stage, dancing in perfect coordination.

Emma went to the drink table and grabbed a beer for herself. She saw Sam leaning on the table having a drink too as some guy talked to her until she excused herself from him and smiled at Emma.

Emma caught it and smiled back, "Hey Sam." She greets, opening her beer.

She was glad they didn't have to be wierd.

Sam gazed Emma down, sipping her beer, "You look pretty tonight." Her big green eyes shined as she smiled, "Well, you always do." She said with a small pretty laugh.

"Thanks." Emma said, smiling back but eyed Sam.

"Do you have any like..close friends here? Other than Jane and Anya?" Sam asked her.

Emma shrugged and replied, "I've known them for a while but there not my closest girl friends.. I miss Manny, she's my best friend." Emma smiled.

She really did miss the girl!

"She pretty?" Sam asked, eyeing Emma. Emma again, felt strange.

She answered though, "Very, boys loved her in highschool..still do, she's married to Jay." She declared.

"He's quite the looker, she must be real pretty but.. I bet she has nothing on you."

Okay.

Emma went to open her mouth, "Sam." She was not...gay..or..interested even if she was bi, she had Sean.

Sam blushed and looked down, walking infront of Emma, "I'm sorry I know I'm coming on strong."

Oh god, she was hitting on her! Emma knew it!

She thought she was around to get closer to Sean again..

Sam sighed, running her hand through Emma's long blonde hair, "Your just so damn beautiful, strong, all the girls here are so into the punk scene, o-or always boring." She gawked Emma's outfit and body "I can tell why Sean goes nuts for you."

Emma wore Mia's black heeled boots, black tight mini skirt and her white tank top.

"Um, yeah. I love him ,a lot, too." Emma said, tilting her head to see if Sam got the point.

"I knew I liked girls too for a while, I gotta admit he's **amazing** in bed, almost turned me back straight-"

No no no! Emma didn't want to talk about how Sam slept with Sean either!

"Please! Don't talk about that-" Sam cut Emma off by kissing her, deeply, cupping her face.

Emma slowly pulled away as Sam was breathless, and opened her eyes, Emma looked like a deer in the headlights, Emma blinked and slowly left.

Well that was...

Emma found her way to Sean near the stage, standing with Jay and Damon, she stood next to Sean, "Your ex _thing _just kissed me." She admitted.

"Sam?" asked Sean, eyes on the stage and listening to the music, not really paying attention. "Yeah heard she was a little on that side too."

"Sean!" Emma exclaimed and he blinked and then snapped back to reality. Wait, Sam kissed Emma!

"Oh wait, what?"

Emma nodded at him and he then raised an eyebrow, "Hot." She hit him.

Jane came up to them and Jay looked at her, "Where's Spin?" he asked

"Who knows." Shrugged Jane, "We barely ever talk to another anymore."

"It happens sometimes." Jay said, remembering certain phases Manny would hate him, he just had to keep playing Romeo, "You'll get through it."

Jane just took Emma's beer and chugged it.

She wanted to live again! Spinner was so lazy so.. boring.

Sam was at the beer table still, biting her finger nails..she knew she shouldn't of kissed Emma, she just couldn't help but try, the girl was smokin'.

The guy she was talking to came back to her, "Was that your girl friend?" he asked, smirking. He watched the girl on girl make out.

Sam took a big gulp of beer and sighed, "Oh no, it's actually som guys I used to fuck, girlfriend." God how lame was she? Going after other mens girls..who were clearly into the guy?

"Whats in that tent back there?" the guy was curious to ask.

"Billy, from the other side." Sam said, there was no reason to hide it, they were all on the same side here.

The guy drifted off, "Huh.."

He watched her watch the blonde with Sean again.

"He always with her?" he asked her and she nodded.

"**always**." She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Totally awkward when I went to their apartment lastnight, had no idea they were there."

"Apartment?" he asked, crossing his arms, "Thought most of the houses were vandelized?"

She shook his head, "Nope, he's got one on bridge street, been there twice now, the only decent standing apartment on the 12th floor." She explained.

And thats, all he needed, "I'll catch you later." He winked and left. He looked around him to see nobody watching and snuck into the tent.

Peter was on guard of Billy and stood and turned when he heard an intruder, until the guy knocked him out cold with a single punch.

"Billy, Billy, Billy." He breathed at the man tied to a pole a glaring.

"Aaron! Get me out!" he yelled.

Aaron smirked, "Not until you say please." He says.

"...please.." muttered Billy and Aaron grinned, untying him, they stood up, "I want to go kill that bitch." Billy said, rubbing the back of his head.

Aaron shrugged, "She seemed nice." He thought of Sam

"No, the blonde one, Camerons girl." Corrected B illy, peeking out the tent to find the perfect time to get out of there.

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, King wants her."

"She's defiantly Sean's weak spot." Billy said, watching the two by the stage, oblvious to him getting loose, "How do we get them?"

"Sam told me of a place.." smirked Aaron and nodded Billy out, they went around the tent and bolted into the woods.

"I'm sooo sleepy." Emma groaned, her hand being held by Sean as they finally entered the apartment.

Sean just nodded agreeing and went to their bedroom, passing out.

Emma giggled at him and went to his bathroom.

Back at the camp, everyone was in their own personal tents, Jane frowned, looking at hers and Spinners, she felt bad..but she didn't want to go in.

She saw Sam drinking by the beer still, god that girl was really drinking tonight. She decided to go over, the girl seemed cool, pretty, knew how to shoot a arrow right at target when they practiced earlier today together. Which was cool for a girl who was so girly, Jane could never be like that.. girly, she means. Jane kicked ass in bow and arrows too.

"Hey." Jane greeted, going to Sam who flipped her long chest nut hair to the side.

"Hey." She breathed but smile a little at Jane, she liked her, full of spunk and kick ass.

"Going in for the night?" Jane asked.

Sam shrugged and admitted, "I'll probably just lay there like usual."

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Jane asked, giving Sam a hopeful look. Sam eyed Jane closely for her body to feel a little hot and bothered, could be the beer..

"Not at all.." Sam said, a curious glee in her eyes and nodded at the table, "Bring some beers."

They ended up in Sams tent on all her blankets. Jane laid down leaning up on her elbows as Sam sat on her butt looked down at her. Jane went on about Spinner as she finished her 5th beer.

Jane sighed, taking off her sweater, Sam raised an eyebrow and felt her heart speed up, "And I don't know, he just..has NO passion anymore." Jane said and whined, "I want something, someone, you know? I'm still a girl."

Jane frowned, even if she didn't ACT like one, she still was. She watched Sam get closer and found herself eyeing the girl up. Skinny petite body, round brests, short shorts.. long pretty hair and eyelashes, those cute emerald eyes.. Why couldn't Jane look like her? Instead she had medium length boring black hair, blue eyes, nose ring, punky.

"You are. A really pretty one at that, he's stupid to not see that." Sam whispered, shaking her head at her.

Jane found herself rather nervous, her heart skipping at that compliment, "Hmph, thanks." She smiled softly looking down .

"I mean it." Sam said and Jane watched her sit up a bit, falling onto her hands and crawling near Jane.

Jane stopped breathing.

"Sam-"

Sam crawled over her and leaned down, "Just go with it." She whispered.

"Bad part is I want to." Jane breathed and Sam dove down, deeply kissing her, she shoved her tounge inside and Jane teased hers back.

"Yeah?" Sam said breathless between the kiss, her hands roaming up Janes body, pushing her shirt up, "You want me?" she asked.

Jane's mouth fell and then gasped when Sams hand slid under her bra, pinching one nipple, Jane cried out and moaned, "Please Sam.." she whimpered again when Sam took that nipple into her mouth and bit it lightly before sucking on it.

Jane's eyes grew wide, god, she was doing this _with a girl _, behind Spinners _back._ For some reason, she felt the rush and pressed her pelvis up into Sams. Sam even moaned and ripped Janes shirt off of her, then hers, removing her bra quickly as she sat up over Jane who lied completely down, in awe.

Jane hungrily looked back up at her too, until Sam smirked and pushed Jane's tight jean skirt up. Jane bit her lip, and Sam moved Janes middle part of her panties to her side, her fingers sliding right into her and Jane's mouth fell in pleasure as those fingers pushed into her than thrusted, then slowed, Jane and Sam shared a soft kiss until Sam pulled away and went fast, Jane yelped and screamed, but then sighed when Sam slowed again.

"Fuck, Sam.." Jane was breathless, squeezing her own breasts as the girl really knew how to make another girl scream, she bit her lip as Sams throw motioned fingers fucked her, then she went fast again, never stopping.

Jane's mouth fell, arching her back up, wiggling and bucking her hips against Sams fingers, Sam pushed more fingers in, Jane clenched the blankets into her fists and screamed out passionately, cumming.

Sam didn't stop after Jane's first orgasm, she went even faster and harder with her fingers and Jane's eyes rolled back, she screamed Sams name and Sam leaned over, kissing Jane hard but Jane could only whimper in there kiss, panting, coming again. Jane gripped Sams ass, hard, and Sam smirked down at Jane's hungry eyes until she screamed wildly again and jerked herself down on Sams fingers until Sam stopped. Jane pumped herself on them once more before Sam slowly pulled out, and then Jane tried to catch her breath, while still moaning. It was Sams turn to scream when Jane grabbed her hair hard, but she liked it, and kissed her roughly, beforeJane pushed her down under her.

Sam saw fireworks.

Meanwhile..

As Emma went into Sean's bathroom as he slept, when she closed the door and turned to the mirror, she screamed, Billy grabbed her and put a rag around her mouth, she passed out.

Over in the bedroom Sean woke up and sat up, hearing Emma scream, he went to get up and run but Aaron popped from the closet and pointed a gun. Sean raised his chin, glaring at Aaron but put his hands up.

Aaron was the Kings best guard, he was no funny business. As Billy was just the Kings rat.. Billy came out holding a passed out Emma.

"Lets get them to the King." Smirked Billy, eyeing Sean dangerously.


	9. My Empire of Dirt

"SPINNER!" Jane yelled, running after her husband who was ordered to wake up Sam in the morning, and saw something he wish he didn't.

"Go to hell!" he sneered back over his shoulder.

He went into the tent and paced back and forth, angrily, as he heard a groan and looked down. Peter.

Peters eyes open and Spinner sighed, bending down, offering his hand.

Peter shook his head and got up himself, "Get Damon, get everyone.. Billys gone." He told him.

Spinner looked where Billy use to be and scoffed. Why was this all happening at once?

"Good morning beautiful." Came a voice that stirred Emma awake..w-where was she?

She looked around to see a medival looking chamber. No, no, no! Not back here!

Emma went to dive off the bed she was on to see she was chained and fell back, she already bursted into tears, she heard things from Mia, what he did to her..

King Adams stood there and laughed at her, "It was a good try." He teased, putting his hands on her face.

Emma yanked her face away and spat at him, onto his face.

The King madly breathed and back handed her before he whiped it off with his cloak.

Emma whimpered and raised back to sit up again yet still had the power to glare at him.

"You'll play nicer once he's dead." The King taunted, walking out.

"Who?" Emma yelled after him, after whose Dead? SEAN! "WHO!" Emma yelled, trying to break free of the chains. It was hopeless.

Sean woke up and found himself in one of the prisoner cells. He immeditately stood up and backed to the corner, the other prisoners were in the other corner, eating a man who probably just died of starvation.. still, Sean looked on in horror and worry of where Emma was.

The cell door opened and in came Aaron, he smirked, finally some one on one, he always wondered what it was like to meet Sean, he was the best fighter on the other side where he was on this side.

"Come with us." Aaron demanded of him after kicking a prisoner down who tried to get up.

"aren't I a prisoner?" taunted Sean

Aaron smirked, "We have better plans for you."

Sean was shackled up from hands, and a group of guards followed him and led him down the hall, they knew they needed double security on this one.

He then heard a crowd cheering, and they were led into the gladiator, this time, people sitting in it and waiting for a fight..and he, was their entertainment.

Emma heard chanting, and she got up from the bed, her chains went as far as to the window and she wrapped her hands around the bars, peaking out.

She looked down at herself to see her wearing a Cleopatra looking dress, it was gold, she had an inner lining that was a strapless dress and only went to her thighs, but the see through part of the dress on top was long, cut in the middle of her legs, swaying longer in the back. Then, two small sleeves that fell off her shoulders and stopped there. It was beautiful if you weren't thinking that you were probably going to get raped. She had a bracelette around her arm, pure gold. And her hair was brushed for her.

Creeps, whoever did this. She thought.

She peaked back out to see the stadium filled with people, cheering, booing. She couldn't see what was going on and gasped when the door opened.

In came Billy, Aaron and the King.

"Come to the show Darling." King said, smiling delvishly at Emma who didn't move as Billy unhooked the chain from the bed, and then brought it to Aaron.

Aaron kept his eyes on Emma and tugged it, making her bolt a bit forward and glare at him. He couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Come along now." King ordered, Billy leading the way.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Aaron, "I can just drag you." he reminded and she swallowed, and walked around him, walking.

He tilted his head checking her out from behind and followed after, grinning. No one she drove Sean wild.

Sean breathed heavy, the crowd loving this, him? Not so much. Seems the King was putting prisoners together to fight, and winner of all gets to be free.

Sean wasn't stupid though, they knew he'd kill him if he won or not, but he had to try to find Emma, kill time.

He cracked the neck of the last prisoner when the gaurds thought it'd be fun to put 3 against Sean.. he got them all.

"Congradulations!" yelled the Kings voice, finally coming into view near the stadium, above Sean, behind him walked his men, and Emma.

Sean softened and watched her with worry, Aaron held a chain that she was locked too. He took notice to how beautiful she looked, but how disgusted he was with the King who put her in that for his bennifit.

They sat on the thrones and Aaron sat her down next to the King.

"Bring my pet." Ordered The King and the crowd started cheering even louder,

_**(**__flyleaf-im so sick) _

_**I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break**_

The gate started to rise again infront of Sean, and even the tough guy who could fight anything, eyes widened in horror, Emma's mouth fell and she stood up, holding onto the rail.

The last standing Zombie, and he looked mad, eager to eat. And he had incredible speed, he lunged for Sean, Sean dodging left to right as fast as he could.

_**I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness**_

Sean took a hit and snapped the jaw off the zombie, not like it'd stop him from coming after him but atleast it'd keep him from biting . Emma gave a taunting smirk to the King who just blinked at her, to smirk, nodding at his guard.  
_**  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick**_

Another zombie came out of the gate, but it was a dog. It's jaws drooled out spit and blood, it's ribs showing and fur matted in dirt.

Sean saw it coming and kicked the dog in the face when it jumped at him, wide fangs waiting to devour him. It gave a monsterous growl and got back up, Sean turned to just dodge the zombie, having to fall back on the ground and crawl back, too late, the dog ran up to him and opened his jaws.

Seans boot rammed into the teeth, knocking some out, then crawled up, the Dog tried again and lept at him, just as Sean grabbed the back of the zombies old ripped up clothing and swung him infront, the dog ripped the zombie man apart, and bit into his head, killing the zombie as if devoured it's brain.

As the dog did this, Sean connected deadly eyes with the King who now looked pissed off. Sean had killed off his last zombie pet, he hoped the Dog tore Sean apart.

_**If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears**_

Sean grabbed a rope on the ground that was left from the last prisoner he fought. He crept behind the zombie dog as it ate it's own kind.

"NO!" The king shouted, standing now and shoved Emma back in her seat, holding onto the rails himself.

Sean wrapped it around the neck and cracked it, it fell to the ground but still twitched, zombies didn't die that easily, and Sean knew that very well. He stomped his food down on the dog a few times before you heard a disgusting squish.

"GUARDS! KILL HIM!" The King demanded.

The guards went to go when Aaron put his hand out, "I got this." He said, picking up an axe and opened the gate.

Sean watched him step out of it and they eyed another like great preys.

As they circled another, the crowd as chanting for their side, they called themselves the Cannabis.

"Gees." Sean said sarcastically as he gazed at the crowd then to Aaron, "Wonder how you freaks came up with that name." He taunted.

Aaron snickered at him, whipping his axe back and forth, "I myself am vegerterian." He taunted.

Sean was a little shocked by that, Aaron must be the only non cannibal here then, King probably just wanted him because he could fight..like the King tried to force Sean to do for him 5 years ago.

Sean breathed heavily, a little weaker from the last fights, "Doesn't have to be like this."

"sure it does." Aaron insisted, stopping the axe swinging and held it with two hands, holding it and ready to charge.

Sean shook his head, nervously licking his lips.

"You know the way out of here, you have keys, no one would stand a chance with both of us." He insisted, Aaron eyed him, he went on, "King won't come after you if he knows both of us are his new enimies." He said, hoping Aaron was also forced by the King to do this.

Aaron paused, then slowly stood straight, then leaned his back backwards, his arm lifting the axe.

Fuck. Sean thought.

Aaron whipped it as hard as he could and Sean JUST dodged it, to then look back when he heard a scream. Sean looked behind him, nothing, he looked over up at the King to see him sobbing and yelling, Billy was struck in the head by the axe, and fell down dead beside the King. Sean stared..not expecting that.

"Always hated him." Aaron told Sean before running to the gate and pushed Sean forward, leading him out of the Gladiator.

The King was so shocked with what he was seeing he stuttered and looked around frantically before yelling, "GET THEM! BOTH!" he cried.

Emma sat in her chair and watched Sean and Aaron go back into the prisoner area, closing their side of the fence before the other gaurds got to them.

Aaron and Sean ran down the prison hall and Aaron stopped at a certain wall with weapons on it, "take your pick." He joked.

Sean raised an eyebrow impressed and took a bat looking weapon, with spikes on the end of it. Aaron grabbed a bow and some arrows.

Aaron went to run out the exit when Sean yelled, "No, we need Emma." He said.

"man, I know you love the girl, but there's many more like her. It's a death wish." Aaron said, giving him an insane look.

Sean sadly shook his head no, "Not like her.." he disagreed and nodded at the exit, "You can go! I'm going." He said.

Aaron rolled his eyes and ran out the exit.

With the King, three guards only stood with him as the others ran after the two guys. They instantly went after Sean when he bursted into the door.

"WHAT?" hissed the King, he came BACK!

Emma happily stood up as Sean hit a guards face with his spiked bat, then swung it at the one coming up from behind him, it got stuck in the guys face and fell down to the ground with him. Sean went for the King and picked up the axe in Billy's head when the last guard went for him, and cut him in half.

Emma cringed and looked away as The King took his cloak off, getting ready for Sean.

Sean swung at the King and the King bent down, he sucker punched Sean in the gut as he raised back up and then Sean doubled back, dropping his axe, he then stood back up and swung back hard, breaking the Kings cheek bone as he cried out in pain.

Emma bent down to the cloak the King dropped and found the key to her chains, unlocking it in a hurry.

As the King bent in pain, he saw the axe on the floor, free and open. He grinned and picked it up, swinging at Sean who just dogded it, leaning his back backwards. The King then lifted it over his head and as he went to smack it over Sean when an arrow went through him. Sean turned to see Aaron in the doorway with his bow and arrow.

He sighed happily and turned to Emma who ran to him and brought him into his arms, hugging her tightly, "Did he hurt you?" he whispered to her, Emma cried and but shook her head no.

"Come on!" Aaron called.

As they ran out the exit they stopped in their tracks.

FUCK.

The Kings men and the cannibal people of his all stood around them, blocking them from leaving. But, suddenly, they heard noise in the distance.

Torn up busses, old army trucks and the tank the team brought in from the wall, raced to the castle. Spinner, Jay, and Peter driving them.

Behind the cars, Damons men and even woman came running, holding weapons. The medival side turned in shock and then one yelled, to Kill, and they went after another.

The tank let off bombs and Spinner drove his bus into and onto the guards.

It was like a full out war. Emma was pushed back from Sean as he hit down a few people that came after them. Jay shot his gun and killed the last one who jumped at Sean. Sean nodded at him thankfully.

By Emma, Aaron gave her his bow and arrow, she looked up at him unsure but he gave her a look as if saying 'truce', she nodded and took it.

Blood was everyone, fallen bodies, their side was winning but they were losing some of their people.

_**I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real **_

Emma shot an arrow throw an enemy, that shot right through and hit another behind it. She smirked, still got it.

Lucas fought with a sword, he's been practicing, he went back to back with Anya, fighting anyone around them.

Isabella was being protected by Damon as she had a gun, shooting madly until it went out. Damon was hit to the ground and was in pain from his stomach wound plus now his new one from that punch.

The man who hit him down went after Isabella. Lucas looked over and his eyes widened, she cried to him, "DAD!"

_**The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything**_

"Izzy!" Lucas jumped over a swing of an axe and then swung his sword at the man trying to attack his daughter, he got him, stabbing through his stomach, but someone put one through his stomach too, and ripped it out, running off.

"NO!" Izzy cried. Lucas fell to his knees, his eyes a little hazed. He fell back to the ground.

_**What have I become  
My sweetest friend **_

"No, no, no!" Anya cried, running over to Lucas as Izzy fell to her knees, tears pouring as she looked down at the father who finally came back to her.

"LUCAS!" even Mia yelled, running over.

He stared up at the sky, smiling a little even though just stabbed.. he was happy he had his family at his side.  
_**  
Everyone I know  
goes away  
In the end.**_

"Just hold on." Pleaded Anya, putting pressure on his stomach wound and a hand on his cheek.

He melted to her touch, closing his eyes.

"No, no. Stay with us!" ordered Mia, yelling at him "You don't get to leave us!" she yelled, "You don't get to leave Isabella!" Izzy cried with her mother.

_**And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt**_

Sean shot his last enemy and looked around ,shooting the one infront of Sam, Sam whipped around, thankful to whoever shot that, and gave Sean an impressed look. He gave her a 'no problem' look but also a stare like 'back off my girlfriend'. They just shared a smirk and went back to killing the last enimies.

Sam stabbed her last victim with a knife and looked around..their didn't seem to be many more. Th-they won! She smiled happily to then gasp loudly.

A sword went through her too, from behind, up her back and out her chest.

Emma saw it but was too late, she aimed her arrow at the very last enemy and it shot right through his face.

She dropped her bow and ran to Sam who was on the ground now, choking blood, Jane also ran, crying and fell over her.

"Sam? SAM!" she cried and Emma looked at Jane oddly and back at Sam..were they? Emma sadly frowned and got up, letting them have their moment.

_**I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair**_

Sam sadly looked up at Jane, blood pouring everywhere, she went to open her mouth but her mouth stopped moving, and eyes stared forward.

"noo.." Jane cried, hugging her and wouldn't let her go.

"COME ON!" they heard Peter yell, driving their army truck.

Sam was a good fighter, and she'd be missed, but they had to go, "Come on, Jane." Whispered Emma.

"No!" Jane cried, holding her still.

"Jane, come on." Came a softer voice, Spinner. Jane was even shocked and looked up with tears, she choked on her cry and gently let Sam back on the ground before she got up.

_**Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear **_

Spinner put an arm around her and she cried into his chest. Emma led them back to the truck where Sean and Jay were trying to lift Lucas.

_**You are someone else  
I am still right here**_

Lucas looked pale as ever, Peter feared as he was the driver, "He doesn't look like he's going to make it."

"We're not leaving him behind." Hissed Jay, Lucas was his good friend, all of theirs.

Peter drove their truck with certain people they've picked out to come with them back over the wall. Over the wall was turning sandy, almost desert like.

Jay hopped out of the truck and began to dial his Generals number.

"You got the cure?" was the Generals reply.

Jay clenched his jaw and rubbed it, General didn't even care about his men..did he?

_**What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
goes away  
In the end **_

"I have something better." Jay answered over the sound of a helicopter coming over the wall.

The General simply said, "I want a cure." As he spoke, the helicopter wouldn't come down.

Jane, Spinner and Peter started to jump out of the truck and look up at the loud helicopter, it blew some sand as it hovered over.

Emma climbed out and then Sean, as Jay eyed Sean.

"How about a soldier you left behind whose still alive and well?" challenged Jay and looked up at the helicopter sternly, knowing the General was in there.

The helicopter started to slowly come down. Jay knew the General kenw this meant he had a story, Sean's story, that meant entertainment, that meant reports, books and movies..that meant money.

"Bring him home." Said the General and the helicopter landed.

Jay hung up and nodded at everyone.

Spinner, Peter, Sean and Jay helped carry Lucas to the helicopter, the girls Jane, Emma and Anya piled in after them, and the helicopter went back over the wall.

_**And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt**_

Emma sadly looked out the window as they flew over, watching the dust, and sand turn into healthy trees, seeing fresh new buildings as they came back over to _their_ world.

Lucas was being looked after by medics in the helicopter, Anya by his side.

Sean seemed to look out the window with Emma too, taking in the new city, what a city should really look like.

Jay looked to Spinner and nodded at his old friend who nodded back, but looked kind of sad, he looked to Jane who was still silently crying, her head resting on her side of the window.

Peter was staring down..were they just..leaving everyone there?

Emma looked up and at Sean as he held her hand, but for once, he didn't hold hers to make her feel better, it was to make him. She knew the new world would make him a bit nervous, and she held back tightly.

_**If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way...**_


	10. This is What We've Come To

The 8 of them on the stairs of a tall court house, reporters flashing their cameras at that while other soldiers stood tall and proud..even though they weren't the ones that went.

Jay narrowed his eyes at Sean, sharing a 'this is bullshit' look.

"I'd like to congradulate my men.." The General looked at the girls, "And women, on going over the wall to see if there was any survivors."

The city clapped for them all and Sean tried to hold his anger down, Emma slipped her hand into his again.

General didn't send them in to find people, sent them in for a non existing cure, because they fucked up again, and still had those scientists in a holding cell, turning into zombies.

The soldiers began giving the 'heroes' awards and star pins. Lucas got a big ribbon, he still limped a bit from his wound but it's been a week, he was holding on strong.

"I'd also like to welcome back a great soldier." The General said, putting his hand on Sean.

Sean was asked to wear his old army clothing, but he didn't, usual signature jeans and white wife beater, but he did sign the contract the others did, stating they'd never tell people there were other survivors back behind that wall.

Sean looked away as people flashed many more pictures at him. The next few days he was the front line, just what the General wanted, he even invited Sean down to his office to have a drink.

"You know how we work.. we couldn't go back into that wall after we finally got the virus out." The General tried explaining to Sean why they didn't work harder to save **everyone**.

Sean took the drink the General gave him and drank the whole half up of whiskey.

"Out? I heard it was back.." drifted Sean, laying the cup on the Generals desk and looking up at him, an unreadable look on his face.

The General went to lie, but saw the serious look on Sean's face, "Yeah..we're..we're dealing with it." He insisted, walking around him.

"Show me." Sean said and the General turned, tiling his head oddly at him but looked at his soldiers standing at his office doors and nodded.

"Show him." He ordered.

The soldiers led Sean to the basement of the armys base where they held their scientists to work, but now, they were locked behind hazardous walls, already turned to flesh eating zombies and trying to claw the window to get out.

Sean's stomach turned.

"They dropped the chemical they were working on.." explained the General, standing next to Sean again and laughed, "Idiots did the same thing last time."

"You ordered them to make it again though?" Sean asked, eyes not being taken off the zombie scientists behind those doors.

The General nodded, "Ofcourse, it's a powerful virus, could use it on other countries, just got to finish it so it fully kills them, not turn them to flesh eating freaks." He joked again and waiting for Sean to laugh.

Nothing.

"These people probably had family." Sean said.

General shrugged, "Probably."

"Do you?" Sean asked, finally narrowing his eyes to the General.

"we're both Orphans Cameron." The General insisted, trying to bond with the soldier they left behind but were not using to gain money.

"Hmm." Was all Sean said before he grabbed the General, the General choked and couldn't believe the strength Sean had.

One of the soldier aimed his gun but Sean already threw the General into the doors of the locked up zombies, the General screamed when they went right for him, ripping out his guts.

Sean moved his head slightly to the side as he turned back to the soldiers who tried to shoot him, missed.

Sean grabbed that gun and hit him with it, then knocked the other soilder out with it.

The zombies were finishing eating the General, blood everywhere. They were coming out of the door.

Sean grabbed the whiskey the General gave to him and ripped part of the soldiers shirt off. He put it in the top of the bottle and dug into his pocket as the zombies crawled out and gave him hungry looks.

He pulled the liter out and lit the rag in the bottle, then threw it, running up the stairs himself.

_**BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

It exploded even harder, with all the hazardous flammable objects in the scientists lab. All the governments work, and terrible soldiers went down in that explosion, along with the last zombies..ever.

Fire caught onto the whole building, it was night, and the smoke went up into the dark air.

Sean ran up to the wall, where Emma, Jay, and everyone, even Manny and his daughter stood. They all smirked and shared impressed looks until Sean nodded up at the wall.

"Ready?" he asked Jay.

Jay gave him a 'you kidding?' look and grabbed Dakota who squeeled happily in his arms as he carried her to a big red botton.

"Want to push it, Dakota?" Jay asked.

Dakota stared at it then gave him a look, "What is it?" she asked.

Manny came around with her hand on Jays' back and smiled at him then at her, "A button that decides who has to stay behind that wall.." Drifts Manny, pointing it, "and it's all up to you if you want them to be shut out."

Dakota shook her head no, thinking that wasn't fair and pushed the red botton hard, Jay grinned.

"6, 5, 4.." the usual robotic voice counted down as the wall came down, as it did, on the other side, Mia smiled with Isabella, Damon put an arm around Mia. Drew also stood with them, holding Isabellas hand.

(_song: ET Katy Pery Ft Kayne)_  
_**I'm a legend, I'm irreverent, I'll be reverend  
I'll be so far up, We don't give a fuck  
Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy  
You are not invited to the other side of sanity  
They callin' me an alien, a big-headed astronaut  
Maybe it's because your boy yeezy get ass a lot**_

Aaron there too, along with the rest of the camp, at least 200 of them, they all began to walk back into the world that use to be there's.

Emma happily smiled to Sean, he didn't think it, but she really thought he was the real hero, atleast..hers.

She turned his head and kissed him passionately. He happily, yet confused where it came from, kissed her back.

Drew sighed and he walked with Isabella, "I swear we celebrate and go to a real bar..maybe a concert." He breathed excitingly, "I haven't been to a real concert before! I'd love to hear MJ live."

"He died bro." Peter simply said, Drew frowned, Micheal Jackson? Really?

"REALLY?" Drew couldn't believe it, guess they had to catch them up on a few things.

And then, they all lived happily after, the people from behind the wall got jobs and lived in normal houses, not camps, they had all the food they could ask for, and didn't have to hunt, no King to fear..and now no General either, Sean took care of that.

_**You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, Could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, Leaves my body glowing**_

They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, Futuristic lover  
Different DNA, They don't understand you  
You're from a whole 'nother world, A different dimension  
You open my eyes And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Sean set up his own Auto shop like he planned many, many years ago, and he had just asked Emma to marry him. See? Told you they were more than just boyfriend, girl friend.

Jay was happy, back with his family, and Manny couldn't be any happier, specially when being Emma's maid of honor for the wedding.

Spinner and Jane did divorce, finding out her new..hobby, but they still loved another and hung out all the time.

Damon and Mia also got married, Isabella happy for them just as happy as she was for her Dad and Anya getting married.

Peter found another girl, by the name of Nicole, she was nice, bubbly, and good for him. He had turned into the man he wanted to be, brave..no more a coward, and Mia finally forgave him and thought he had turned out pretty dang well too. He was next to marry after Lucas and Anya, before Emma and Sean..Toby came and he put a little picture of Danny on his table to pretend like he was there.

They had pictures of everyone at their wedding on their wall, Darcy, Paige, Ellie, Marco, Kellie, even Sarah, gosh even Johnny, they also found an old picture of Sam, buried away from years ago, her mom had actually survived the invasion, living in the world and always wondered what had happened to her baby, and was glad to hear her daughter survived and died a hero.

They were all the happiest they could ever really be.. for being through a zombie apocalypse, home invasions, seeing friends and family go, finding out old lovers and friends weren't dead, and surving a war against cannibles from a place their world left behind..but now, no one was left behind.  
_**  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your loving  
Fill me with your poison**_

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial


	11. movie trailer

_**AUTHORS VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: **_

_**IF YOU WANT TO SEE A TRAILER I MADE FOR THIS MOVIE**_

_**Ignore my in code message, but..**_

_**I made a Y . O . . trailer for this fan fic, I can't put the u, rl in here but if you looked up Infected & Isolation Degrassi fanfic trailer, you will find it, please comment! **_

_** watch?v=YsCtDwbv4Sg&feature= **_

_**Ps...**_

_**I think I'm giving up on writing, but just for my fans, if they are even still out there, i'm finishing my other stories just for you guys. I just feel there is no more readers, and I feel my good ideas can go into more present shows, but I'll always be a Semma/Jemma lover, and will miss writing for them! Maybe I'll write one more final story, my greatest one, and actually put tons of effort into it, I just need to think of a very good plot..maybe all of Degrassi sharing their last summer together..how people would end up in the end. I don't yet. Again, thanks for the few last reviewers 3 you are amazing. **_


End file.
